A Child of Their Own
by VicktorAlexB
Summary: Hotch & Morgan have been together for 3yrs and have FINALLY decided to commit: buying a house,adopting a baby,then Morgan gets shot. When more problems arrive,can they still have their forever or will they lose it? Slash! H/M. Established relationship.
1. Something More

***Chapter One: Something More***

_***Criminal Minds fan-fic. Slash. Morgan/Hotch pairing. Established relationship***_

_**I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters therein, although I certainly wish that I did. I am not making any money off of this story either. It's just for a bit of fun.**_

_**This is my first attempt at writing a slash story on here, but I must admit, I'm really for a Morgan/Hotch pairing here lately, not so much Morgan/Reid. I only like Hotch/Reid pairings (especially ones by AhmoseInarus). I hope you enjoy. **_

_**

* * *

**_

They probably should've stuck with only adopting another dog. Something that belonged to both of them. Hotch loved Clooney, Morgan knew he did, but Clooney was _his_ dog, not _their_ dog. So they'd gone out and adopted another dog. A beautiful black Labrador name Gaby, who they'd immediately had fixed. It didn't seem too long after that they decided to move in together permanently, because, who wants to have to keep going back and forth to change clothes, dragging the dogs with them. So it seemed logical, hell it seemed economical, for them to move in together. So Morgan moved in with Hotch. Then it wasn't long before they were buying a house that was _theirs_. Not something that started off being Hotch's but something that was theirs from the beginning. So they'd bought a place together and even though Hailey's sister, Jessica, had balked at the idea of her nephew constantly being exposed to their "morally repugnant" and "sadistic" lifestyle (sadistic? What was it about two men who loved each other that seemed to make people so angry?), she'd had no choice but to give in, and she'd been happy when she realized how close to her they were actually living. Morgan's idea, not Hotch's.

Things settled into a nice routine in their nice, big, two-story home with the huge backyard. Just the two of them, Morgan's Clooney and their Gaby, their home, and Hotch's son Jack. Of course, that was where it all started. Because, Jack _was_ Hotch's son, and even though he told everyone that Morgan was his Papa, or his "Daddy Number Two," Morgan was always _very_ aware that he didn't have his own child or that he and Hotch would never be able to have _their_ child. The thought distressed him…immensely…so much so, that when his old friend, "Vee-Vee", showed up at the door, pregnant and asking if she could stay with them until she had the baby and put it up for adoption, he wasn't thinking when he'd quickly told her yes and then brought up the subject of adoption to his lover of three years.

"You wanna do what?" Hotch asked in amazement. Morgan was not what one would call the domestic type….so why was he even thinking about this?

"I want us to adopt Vee's baby when it's born," Morgan said again, patiently, rolling his eyes as he sat on the bed watching his lover undress.

"You want to adopt your friend's baby….why?" Hotch asked.

"No I want US to adopt my friend's baby….because. Dammit! Just because Aaron! Do I have to give you a reason?" Morgan muttered in frustration.

Ignoring his outburst, Hotch sat down in front of his partner and took his hand gently in his. "Yes, you do. I need to know why this is such a big thing for you. Why do you want to adopt a baby when neither of us has the time to actually RAISE a child? Why this baby? And I think you need to tell me for yourself, baby, you seem really upset about this," he cajoled him.

Morgan gritted his teeth at the older man's negotiator, patronizing tone and scowled at him. "Don't fucking profile me Aaron!" he hissed, keeping his voice low, but allowing his agitation to shine through.

"I'm not, baby, I'm really not. I just want to know what's going on, because you kind of blindsided me with this. Are you-are you not happy in our relationship or something?" Hotch asked hesitantly.

Morgan's eyes widened in shock. "Wha-? NO! GOD Aaron!" he exclaimed, rubbing his hands over his head, grimacing at the very short hair that he felt there. He'd decided to try something new and not shave his head, Hotch loved it…he hated it. "I'm not unhappy, I just…I really want us to have a baby, together. You know a real sign of commitment. Something else that's _ours_," he admitted.

"We have a child already Derek. We have Jack, remember? And he's just as much your son as he is mine-" Hotch began when Morgan cut him off.

"No Aaron. Jack is _your _son…with Hailey. He isn't _our_ son. He's yours," Morgan whispered before averting his eyes from his lover's too perceptive gaze. "Forget it Aaron, let's just go to sleep. We've got work in the morning."

Years of marriage fraught with tension and arguments, Aaron Hotchner had finally learned when to push and when to back off and this was the time to back off. It wasn't just because the subject matter was something so confusing and panic-inducing, but also because it just seemed to upset his lover so much. Sighing he nodded and kissing Morgan gently on the lips, he stood and walked over to his side of the bed, pulling off his boxers before sliding in between the cool sheets. He waited for Morgan to pull off his ever-present silver watch, the one that had once belonged to his father, watched as he turned off the lights and then as he lay down, facing away from Hotch to go to sleep. What? They had slept cuddled in each other's arms every, single night since their relationship began three years ago. Even when they'd had an argument, they always made sure that they made up before they went to sleep and they still slept in each other's arms.

"Derek?" he questioned aloud. He heard the younger man shift slightly to let him know he was still awake and listening. "Are you going to let me hold you tonight or are you going to sleep all the way over there?" he asked and then smiled slightly when the younger man sighed heavily before rolling over into his arms, his head falling right into the crook of his shoulder and chest, as if it were make for it, his right arm sliding over Hotch's abdomen and his left hand coming up under his arm to wrap around the shoulder that he lay on.

Hotch breathed a sigh of relief. Now this was better, this was normal. This he was used to, had come to expect, had grown comfortable with. He hadn't thought it possible, not after Hailey and especially not with the way that he and Morgan had gotten together, in his office, after a very heated argument, which had led to them getting in each other's faces, which had led to Morgan kissing him, and, after a few seconds, him finally giving into his deepest, darkest secret and kissing him back. One kiss had let to two which had led to five which had led to clothes flying off, him dropping to his knees before Morgan and taking his cock deep into his mouth and giving him the best blowjob he'd ever had which had led to him laying Morgan down on top of his desk, spreading his legs widely and slowly easing his extremely hard dick into the other man's tight, hot ass. The feeling was indescribable, the sex was mind-blowing, and the orgasm that they both experienced simultaneously was earth-shattering. When the haze of desire had lifted, they'd laughed at the mess that they'd made in Hotch's office and had set about cleaning it…completely naked of course, both of them extremely happy that everyone else had left and gone home for the day and that they were both workaholics. As they'd cleaned, they'd talked…about damn near everything. What the sex meant to them, if they would tell people, did it make them gay, stuff like that and by the time the office was cleaned and they'd gotten dressed, they'd decided to pursue a serious, monogamous relationship with each other and keep it discreet in the office, Morgan had gone to Hotch's place that first night and they'd been sleeping together ever since.

Of course, them keeping things discreet in their office, was a fairytale and they both knew that, especially with Penelope Garcia taking one look at the two of them in the conference room and knowing instantly. It had only taken a few days and a few nights weighing the pros and cons before they were telling the team that they were dating. They hadn't expected the words of congratulations and the encouragement that they'd received and when they got it, they were relieved.

So the fact that Morgan hadn't wanted to sleep cuddled up with him was very telling and extremely disappointing. Hotch knew that it was up to him to figure out what was going on in his partner's head, but he also knew that Morgan would never willingly divulge information to him and so he'd have to enlist the help of Morgan's best friend and the all-knowing, all-seeing Oracle of their team: Penelope Garcia. He'd summon her the next morning but for now, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him.

* * *

**Please rate and review! I'd SO appreciate it! It's seriously like crack and heroine to me! Next chapter will be posted soon.**


	2. Talking to Garcia

_***Chapter Two: Talking to Garcia* **_

_**Morgan/Hotch relationship established. **_

_**Slash Warning. **_

_**I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters therein, although I certainly wish that I did. I am not making any money off of this story either. It's just for a bit of fun.**_

Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner was not a man prone to nervousness. He was stable, strong, he didn't really _do_ emotions. It was one of the main reasons that his ex-wife had left him and one of the reasons that he wasn't as upset as he probably should have been. So why was he standing outside of the office of Penelope Garcia with sweaty palms and feeling slightly nauseous? Sighing deeply he closed his eyes for a moment before lifting his head to knock.

"Come in oh Fearless Leader!" Garcia called out from within. Hotch sighed again before opening the door and stepping inside.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked cautiously.

"Cameras Boss Man, they're called cameras," she pointed out. "So-" Garcia turned around in her chair to look at him. "What brings you down to my lair Hotch? Does this have anything to do with why my Chocolate Prince came into work looking like someone had just killed his favorite puppy?" she asked her head tilting to the side as she perused him. When Hotch cleared his throat and looked down nervously she sat up quickly with a look of concern on her face. "Oh No! Not Clooney! Did something happen to Clooney?" she practically yelled in fright.

"No! No! Nothing like that!" Hotch hastily reassured her. "Um…Morgan…Derek…Derek told me last night that he wants us to adopt his friend Vee's baby when it's born," he murmured.

Hotch wasn't prepared for the squealing of his Technical Analyst or the tight hug that she gave him before pulling him down to sit next to her. "That's so great! Derek wants to have a baby with you? My Adonis is finally growing up! So how are you guys going to do it? Are you going to start paying for Vee's doctor bills now? Have you already started the paperwork? Did you come here to ask me to do a background check on her and to find a trusted nanny? I can totally do that!" Garcia's words ran together as she quickly spoke in excitement before turning to face her screen, her eyes filled with happiness as her fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Garcia! Wait!" Hotch panted out, grabbing her arm to stop her. "Don't you think this is weird? I mean, me and Derek trying to raise a newborn? And what about our jobs? And Jack? And why now? Don't you think it's a little strange? I mean, last night when we started talking about it, he pointed out that Jack was my son, not ours. I mean, why would he say that? Do you think he feels like he doesn't have a connection to Jack or something?" he asked, raking his fingers through his hair.

Garcia opened her mouth to answer when the door to her office opened. "Hey Baby Girl, can we talk?" Morgan said as he walked into the room stopping when he noticed Hotch sitting next to her. "Um…nevermind. I'll come back and talk to you later," he said looking at Garcia. "Hotch, there are a few cases that I wanted you to look over. I put them on your desk," he said before swallowing thickly, "I'll um…I'll see you guys later." Turning on his heel he went to walk out the door.

"Are you seriously going to just leave without talking to me Handsome? Hotch was just about to leave," Garcia said pointedly, smiling when Hotch nodded and stood.

"Yeah, I was just leaving. Thanks Garcia. I'll look at those case files when I get to my office Derek," the older man said looking at the younger man in the eyes trying to see his emotions.

"Thanks man," Morgan nodded smiling slightly at him before walking forward to stand before him, "And I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have shut you out like that. We don't have to if you don't want to," he said softly looking down at his shoes.

Hotch lifted his chin to look him in the eyes. "It's okay baby. If this is something you want, we can talk about it. Just don't stop talking to me, please?"

Morgan nodded and leaning forward gave his partner a quick kiss before stepping back. "I promise that we'll talk about it." Hotch nodded at the words of promise before leaving the office. Morgan watched him leave with a small smile on his face before sighing and sitting next to a smiling Garcia.

"I want a family with him P. Something where there is some of his, some of mine, but a lot of ours. We have our house, our dog….I just…." He paused and shrugged.

"You just want there to be an _our_ child," Garcia nodded as if she understood completely. "You and Hotch being together is a big thing Derek. For both of you. You, because even though you'd always known that you were bisexual, you've never really had anything resembling a long-term committed relationship and your boss, your best friend, besides me of course, is the one person, the one man that you want to have one with. And Hotch, well, it's a big thing because before you he didn't know that he WAS bisexual and while the whole long-term committed relationship is not new for him, being with a man is, and after what he went through with Hailey, he was focused on being a father to Jack and the boss here, he wasn't looking to have to juggle a relationship with his subordinate, something that could get you both fired, his best friend, a man, as well. This is big. Then you guys move in together, which is a huge commitment and then-"

"And then I tell him that I'm not satisfied with that and that I want a baby-" Morgan groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "What the hell is wrong with me Baby Girl? Why am I trying to screw this up?" he whispered.

"Aww honey, I don't think that you are. I think that you have this side of you, this side that wants the forever-relationship, the house, the kids, the pets, the family vacations. You want those things that you feel like you're not supposed to want because of this image you have, or because you're a man or because of what happened with Carl Bu-" Garcia's words cut off abruptly when Morgan's eyes swung quickly in her direction.

"What? What the hell does Carl Buford have to do with me and Hotch?" he gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Derek, when you told me years ago about what happened you had this look on your face, this look of complete hopelessness and then you looked at me and you said, 'I guess I'll just have to be content with the swarm of faceless men and women huh? Because who'd want to have a family with someone as broken as me?' And it broke my heart Derek, because I knew then. I knew that all you wanted, all you want is to have a family. To be a father, to have someone to protect and love, to have some light in your life to erase all of the darkness that you feel inside. And I knew that you didn't feel like you could have that. Then you and Hotch got together and you saw that opportunity, you started hoping. Why do you think you can't ask for more from life? Like you can't hope? Hotch would give you the moon if you asked him. He loves you so much. He came in here nervous and freaking out because he wanted to know what was going on with you. Talk to him. Tell him that you want kids, plural. Tell him that you love Jack but that you want a house full of kids, that you want a commitment, bigger than you have now. Tell him that you want forever. You've already taken a chance once before, don't be afraid to do it again," Garcia said, leaning forward to wipe away the tears on Morgan's face.

**Please rate and review! I'd SO appreciate it! It's seriously like crack and heroine to me! Next chapter will be posted soon. Thank you for the reviews so far!**


	3. Hoping

_***Chapter Three: Hoping* **_

_**Morgan/Hotch relationship established. **_

_**Slash Warning. **_

_**I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters therein, although I certainly wish that I did. I am not making any money off of this story either. It's just for a bit of fun.**_

Morgan walked onto the plane and sat down next to Hotch, pressing his knee to the other man's and taking his hand in his. "I'm sorry," he apologized again.

Hotch nodded and turned to look at him, the two of them ignoring the rest of the team as they all took their respective seats around the plane. "Can you tell me why this is such a big thing? Why now?"

Morgan sighed and rubbed his thumb across his lover's knuckles and spoke quietly, "I know that I have this playboy image Aaron, but I want forever. I want the big house, the yard full of kids, the family vacations, the date nights, the pets running in the yard, the pool parties…and I want it all with you. I know we have Jack, and I love him, but whenever I look at him, I see you and Hailey. I don't see _us_, and that's what I want. I want a child, children, that when I look at them I see _us_. I'll never stop loving Jack, but I want more Aaron and honestly, this seems perfect. Vee is right here and she's already pregnant and you know what? The guy she's pregnant from is white so the baby will be biracial so it will actually kinda look like _us_, like it could be ours."

Hotch nodded and squeezed his hand. "I get it baby. I do. I'd love to have more kids with you, but what about our jobs? Where do you see us having the time to actually raise a baby?" he asked softly.

"I know that we'll have to work some stuff out, but this isn't one of my usual impulsive decisions. I want us to talk about this seriously. Can you be open-minded about this?" Morgan asked, his voice soft, his deep voice like velvet on Hotch's senses causing him to become painfully aroused. He nodded and the two men turned to focus on the current case.

They'd talked. And talked. And talked. They'd talked until they couldn't talk anymore and then they'd talked to Vee. Then Garcia. Then Rossi. Then Prentiss. Then Seaver. Then Reid (yes, they'd even gone to Reid-who'd given them a list of statistics about children raised in homosexual homes, children who were adopted, the probability of them being able to adopt, how many nannies lived in their area, even which preschools they should consider-they'd both walked away with their ears buzzing). Then Morgan had called his mother and sisters and talked to them, after they'd finished squealing, they'd talked to him seriously. Then without even consulting each other, both men had called their former coworker JJ. She'd come over for dinner with Henry and Will, bringing all of Henry's old baby stuff saying only that they'd need it when they came to their senses. Neither of them had wanted to talk to Jessica, her disdain for their relationship very well documented, but they had gone to talk to her as well, hoping that she would agree to watch their new baby if they decided to adopt. They'd been shocked when she'd agreed, saying only that Jack had talked to her about how she needed to stop being mean to his daddies.

So here they were now, standing in the waiting room, four months later pacing as they waited for their new baby to be born. "Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick," Morgan muttered as he twisted his hands nervously.

Hotch laughed softly. "It's okay baby. That just means that you're ready to be a daddy." Morgan turned to look at Hotch at his words and smiled. "We're going to have a baby Aaron," he whispered and walked into the man's arms. The two of them stood wrapped in each other's arms and turned toward the doctor when she walked into the room and smiled at the two new fathers.

"Your daughter is doing fine and so is the mother. I can take you to go and see her now if you want," the doctor said. The two men looked at each other and smiled broadly. They turned to accept the hugs and well-wishes of their family and friends and followed the doctor from the room. As they appeared outside of the nursery the two of them stopped and caught their breath at the beautiful baby girl being held up for their perusal. "Baby Girl Erin Morgan-Hotchner" was absolutely breathtaking and her fathers were in love with her instantly.

"She is never going to be allowed to date," Morgan stated as he smiled at his new daughter.

"I completely agree. Maybe we should have her fitted for a chastity belt?" Hotch asked chuckling.

"I don't see a problem with that at all," Morgan stated with a smile. The two of them sighed in delight as Hotch stepped up behind his life partner and wrapped his arms around him.

"Marry me Derek," he whispered in his ear, chuckling when the man in question stiffened in his arms.

"What'd you just ask me?" Derek whispered back as he turned to look at his lover.

"I asked you to marry me. You can hyphenate your name too, just like baby Erin. We can fly out to D.C. and make it legal. But, I want you to marry me Derek. Say yes," Hotch persuaded him.

"But what about our jobs Aaron? How are we going to get married and keep our jobs?" Derek asked, his hands unintentionally coming up to clutch his lover's shirt.

Hotch smiled as he lifted a hand to cover the one on his shirt. "For the last few months, me and other Unit Chiefs and Leaders and Supervisors and Directors have been meeting and appealing to have the fraternization rule revoked or revised. And we succeeded about a week ago. I was going to propose then, but we were so busy getting ready for Baby Erin that I just decided to wait, but here with you now…it just seemed right. So, whaddya say? Wanna marry me?"

Morgan grinned broadly, "Why do you keep trying to make me the woman in this relationship Aaron?" he asked raising an eyebrow, laughing when his partner blushed bright red, "Yes I'll marry you Aaron, of course I will." The two kissed deeply and then turned to look back at their daughter, both of them excited about the next stage in their lives.

**Please rate and review! I'd SO appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed it! Since this chapter was a little short I'm going to post two today. Thank you for the reviews so far!**


	4. The Baby Whisperer

_***Chapter Four: The Baby Whisperer* **_

_**Morgan/Hotch relationship established. **_

_**Slash Warning. This Chapter is DEFINITELY rated M! You have been warned!**_

_**I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters therein, although I certainly wish that I did. I am not making any money off of this story either. It's just for a bit of fun.**_

The baby was crying….again.

"Oh my god," Morgan groaned as he rolled away from Hotch, who was still sleeping soundly and sat up in the bed. "What is wrong now?" he muttered to himself as he pulled on his boxers and walked toward the door.

"Give her a bottle and rock her Derek, then she'll go back to sleep," he heard his new fiancé mutter behind him.

"Great advice there Aaron, how about getting up and helping me?" he stated as he turned to face the man, their daughter's cries growing louder.

"Why should I? You're doing such a great job. You've totally got this Derek. I have every confidence that you can do this," Hotch chuckled.

Morgan scoffed and turned to leave the room, walking quicker towards the nursery when he realized that his daughter's cries had stopped. Rushing into the room he came to an abrupt halt at what he saw. Jack was sitting in a chair close to the baby's crib, his hand inside of the baby's crib holding his sister's hand as he sang softly to her. The newborn's eyes stared in amazement at her older brother before her eyes closed slowly and she went back to sleep.

"Jack, you are a genius. You're like the baby whisperer," Morgan breathed in wonder.

"Thanks Papa," Jack grinned before standing up slowly and walking out of the nursery, "I'm going back to bed," the young boy stated as he walked into his room and closed the door. Morgan shook his head in amazement and after checking on Erin one last time, he returned to his bedroom that he shared with his lover.

"You sure accomplished that quickly," Hotch murmured as he pulled off his boxers and slid back into bed beside the older man.

"Actually I didn't accomplish anything. Jack did. He got her to stop crying and to go back to sleep. That kid is amazing," Morgan said with a smile as he snuggled up to his lover. Putting his arm around the older man's waist, his elbow encountered his partner's very aroused member.

"Does the thought of me not being needed turn you on or something Aaron?" the younger man smirked.

"Not really. But the thought of you definitely turns me on," Hotch murmured before kissing the top of his lover's head.

"Mmm, really?" Morgan smiled as he lifted his head for his partner's kiss. They kissed gently at first, their lips caressing each other. Morgan soon lifted up and moved to straddle his partner, taking the kiss deeper, running his tongue over the seam of Hotch's lips, groaning when the man opened his mouth to him allowing his tongue entrance.

Their tongues dueled before Morgan gently nibbled on his partner's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth before slowly kissing his way down the man's body. He sucked one brown pebbled nipple into his mouth, smiling when he heard the man hiss above him.

"God baby, that feels so good," Hotch groaned.

Morgan merely nodded and moved to the opposite nipple to give it the same treatment, leaning on one elbow while the fingers of his other hand plucked delicately at the hardened nipple. When he heard another groan a lower, harsher groan he chuckled before lifting his head.

"Oh now, don't tell me you're about to come already Aaron, you're not even inside of me," he grinned as his superior groaned again, and he leaned down to nuzzle into the crook of his neck before leaning down to kiss him deeply, "And I really want you to come inside of me, to fill me up with all of the hot come. I want to feel your hard cock pounding my ass, don't you want to pound my ass, Aaron?" he whispered against Hotch's lips.

"Oh god, Derek, grab the lube baby, get it now," Hotch moaned into his mouth, his hands squeezing the firm globes of his subordinate's ass.

Morgan reached over into the top drawer of the nightstand and pulled out the big bottle of lube that they'd bought just the week before…..it was almost empty. Yeah, they had sex….a lot.

"Time to buy some more lube honey," he said as he kissed the man before sitting up to straddle the man beneath him.

"Do you want to do it or should I?" he asked laughing huskily as Hotch grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some of the warming liquid over his fingers and bringing his hand around his lover's waist began to run his fingers up and down his lover's crease. Morgan groaned and pressed back against his lover's fingers.

"Aaron, please," Morgan pleaded.

With a smile, Hotch slowly circled his lover's puckered entrance before slowly sliding one finger within his snug, hot depths. Morgan's breath hitched and he moaned, his dick growing harder as Hotch slid another finger in beside the first one.

"Mmm, you feel so tight baby. So hot. I can wait to be inside of you. To fuck you senseless," Hotch murmured as he slid a third finger inside of his lover's tight chute, his fingers pumping in and out and twisting within his partner's hot ass.

"Aaron. Want. You. So. Bad. Please," Morgan pleaded.

"Okay baby, I'm here, I'm here," Hotch reassured his lover as he slowly impaled his lovers ass on his hard and leaking cock.

Both men moaned at the sensation. Neither of them moved, both of them just savoring the feeling of being joined together. "You feel so good inside of me baby," Morgan moaned.

"And you feel so good wrapped around my cock," Hotch stated. Morgan smiled at that. His lover didn't use crude language often, but he always used it when they were having sex.

Lifting slightly, he slowly lowered himself back down on his lover's hard length. He moved up and down slowly, building the fire between the two of them, fanning the flames between them. Hotch groaned, planting his heels firmly down on the bed and lifting his hips to slam his dick deeper into his lover's ass, watching through his lowered eyelashes as his fiancé threw his head back and groaned, lifting his hands to stroke his cock with one hand, his other hand going to pinch his nipples.

Hotch watched his lover pleasing himself as he pounded deep within him. "God, Aaron, please, I n-need to feel you come. I need to feel you come so I can come," Morgan groaned, gasping when Hotch quickly flipped him over onto his back, without withdrawing and lifting his legs over his shoulder began to drive his hips into him faster and faster, his pace speeding up. He moaned loudly when he felt the muscles in Morgan's ass squeezing his dick as his orgasm approached quickly.

"Milk my cock baby, that's it. Make me come," Hotch whispered hotly against Morgan's lips. Morgan groaned, feeling his balls draw up tight as his felt his orgasm begin to pour over him.

"Oh God, baby, I'm gonna come. I l-love you so much Aaron," Morgan groaned as his orgasm rushed over him, his hot white come shooting out of the top of his hard dick, spilling over his hand, his stomach, some of it even landing on his chin.

Feeling his lover's muscles spasm around his cock and hearing his professions of love was all it took to send Hotch over the edge. Throwing his head back he moaned out his partner's name as he shot his own load deep within his ass. Falling forward when his arms couldn't hold him up any longer he turned onto his back and pulled Morgan close onto his chest. "I love you so much," he panted as he kissed his lover's forehead.

"I know," Morgan laughed. Hotch pulled back slightly.

"I don't think you do," he said softly, "But I have a lifetime to prove it to you," he assured his future husband as he trailed his fingers down the younger man's face. The two kissed gently before falling back asleep, knowing that at any moment their daughter could be waking them up again.

**Please rate and review! I'd SO appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed it, I had to call my best friend Angel, to make sure I got the mechanics right and he enjoyed it. Thank you for the reviews so far!**


	5. Wedding Plans, UnSubs, Reid, & Baby Poop

_***Chapter Five: Wedding Plans, UnSubs, Reid and Baby Poop* **_

_**Morgan/Hotch relationship established. **_

_**Slash Warning. **_

_**I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters therein (I wish I did!), they are owned by some really great people that I think should TOTALLY give me a job! I am not making any money off of this story either (would that I were-does that make sense?). The writing is just for a bit of fun.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Did you know that statistics have proven that only 50 percent of marriages work and that contrary to popular belief, most marriages don't end because of infidelity but because of money problems and a lack of time spent together?" Reid pointed out as he sat down beside Morgan on the plane.

Morgan turned to the young man with narrowed eyes, "What exactly are you trying to say Pretty Boy? Are you saying that Aaron and I won't work?" He didn't mean for his words to come out in a growl, but he was already on edge about leaving Baby Erin with Jessica for the first time since bringing her home and then there was the wedding that Garcia was _forcing_ them to have, he didn't need to start worrying about the marriage also.

"No! I'm actually just pointing out the fact that since you and Hotch work together and spend so much time together and because money isn't a problem for you, that the probability that you will work and last is extremely high," Reid stated, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah Morgan, that was a co-m-pli-ment," Prentiss pointed out cheekily. "You do know what a compliment is, don't you?"

"Yeah, you seem like the type of man that might have used them a lot a few years ago," Seaver laughed from where she sat across from Hotch and Rossi.

Morgan rolled his eyes as everyone chuckled and began to regale Seaver with their favorite "Morgan Pick-up Line."

"Hey now, everyone. Can you please stop teasing my future husband and the father of my daughter? I'd appreciate it," Hotch said, his voice bland, "Besides, no pick-up line beats the one he used on me."

The entire plane went quiet.

"Aaron, I did NOT use a pick-up line on you!" Morgan protested, his face tingeing a dark red.

"Oohh, I smell gossip!" Garcia said as she popped up on the video screen on the team's laptop.

"Hotch was just about to tell us about the great pick-up that Morgan used on him," Rossi said nonchalantly, a small smirk on his face.

"Oohh, really?" Garcia cackled gleefully.

"I didn't use a pick-up line!" Morgan gritted out, glaring at Hotch who merely smiled at him with love and affection.

"Sure you did baby, remember? You were all in my face telling me about how I needed to leave early to go and spend time with Jack and then you said and I quote: Hotch, if you don't take your tight, stubborn ass home to your son, I'm going to knock you out and take you home myself. It was then that I knew you'd not only been looking at my ass but that you wanted to take me home, it's why I let you kiss me," Hotch said, his tone blasé, his eyes filled with amusement as he recalled the moment that he and his lover had first began their relationship.

"Wow, that was maybe, just too much information there Hotch," Prentiss groaned out in good humored disgust. The plane landed but no one seemed to notice.

Morgan laughed as he remembered that night. "But that wasn't really a pick-up line Aaron, that was more of a promise," he winked at his fiancé, who smiled at him.

"Aawww, how cute!" Garcia gushed as everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Do you have something for us, Garcia?" Hotch queried.

Garcia blinked, "Oh, yes sir, so it seems as though our last victim was actually heading away from her wedding rather than heading towards it like the other women before her." Morgan's phone rang as Garcia continued talking, looking down at the caller id, he saw that it was Jessica. He stood up quickly and stepped away. "Jessica? Is everything okay with the kids? Is Erin alright?" he asked quickly noticing that Hotch had come up behind him and that no one else was talking.

"Papa! Erin pooped!" Jack's voice rang out over the phone.

"What? Erin did what?" Morgan asked.

"She pooped! And Aunt Jessica said that it was a really GOOD poop so I decided to call and tell you and Daddy that she pooped and she did a good job. It was really stinky though," the little boy stated matter-of-factly.

Morgan looked at Hotch and the two men burst out laughing. Morgan felt his heartbeat slow down and return to normal. "That's really good Jack, really good." The two fathers quickly finished their conversation with their son before turning to see the rest of the team looking at them with indulgent smiles on their faces.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing, you guys are just….really cute together," Seaver said with a smile, before everyone stood and prepared to leave. Looking at his future husband Hotch smiled, "We are a cute couple you know," he chuckled.

"Shut up Hotch," Morgan laughed before kissing the other man quickly and turning to grab his bag. He jumped when Hotch lightly smacked his ass with a laugh, before his "Unit Chief" mask slipped onto his face.

"Alright team, let's catch us an UnSub," Hotch said as he grabbed his ready bag, suitcase, cellphone and folder and led the team off the plane.

* * *

"Morgan! Don't you dare do something stupid! Wait for the rest of the team to get there!" Hotch hissed into his phone.

"Hotch, I'm fine. Look the UnSub is just sitting there, he's looking through the newspaper. I can sneak up behind him and take him down. No need to wait," Morgan whispered.

"Morgan, I said no!" Hotch said, even though he knew it was too late.

"You can chew me out later Hotch, but if I wait, he's going to be gone and we're just going to be chasing him. He's getting up to leave now, he'll be handcuffed when you get here. I prom-" Morgan's words were cut off by the sound of gunshots, people screaming and then the sound of his phone dropping.

"Morgan? Morgan! Derek! Answer me Derek! Dammit Derek!" Hotch yelled into the phone. Turning wide eyes to Rossi who was driving the car, he clenched his jaw to stop the flood of emotion. They were just minutes from where Derek was staked out at, the coffee shop that the UnSub frequented and where he stalked the victims. They'd get there in time. They had to.

Hotch jumped out of the SUV before it even came to a complete halt, racing towards the fallen body of his lover. "Morgan? MORGAN!" he yelled out as he fell to his knees beside him. Looking him over he noticed that there were three wounds on him. One in his left leg, one in his right shoulder, but the one that concerned him the most was the blood he saw coming from his partner's head. "Oh god Derek," he choked out, ignoring everyone that swarmed around them, "I told you to wait, why didn't you wait?" Tears streamed down his face as he clutched the other man to him. "Don't you dare leave me Derek! Do you hear me? Don't you do this! You were there when I lost Hailey! You can't do this, you can't leave me! And what about our kids Derek? Erin and Jack? What do you want me to say to them? You can't leave us! What am I supposed to do without you?" the words poured forth out of his mouth, the tears running down his face and dropping onto the beloved face of his fiancé.

His fiancé. They were supposed to get married, the two of them. Spend the rest of their lives together. Turning his head he screamed at the paramedics that had just shown up on the scene. "GET OVER HERE! NOW! HURRY!" Turning back to look at Morgan he pressed his lips to his forehead, "The paramedics are here now, baby, okay? So I need you to get better because we're supposed to get married, you and I. And have family vacations and have more kids and we can't do that if you leave me."

Hotch watched as the paramedics loaded a still unconscious Morgan onto the stretcher and took a deep breath, before following them to the awaiting ambulance vehicle. He knew that the rest of the team would meet them at the hospital, but his only focus was his future husband, his partner, the love of his life. He couldn't lose him. He didn't know what he would do if he lost him. "Please don't leave me," he whispered to the wounded man, "Please, please don't leave me Derek. I love you. I can't do this without you. You can't leave me. Please don't leave me."

* * *

**OH NO! Poor Morgan! And poor Hotch!**

**Please rate and review! I really appreciate it, and for the commenter that said that Morgan was selfish, thank you for noticing that. I wanted him to come off that way to a certain degree, very self-focused, so I'm glad you noticed that, but even though he seems that way, his heart is always in the right place. Thank you for the reviews so far!**


	6. In Which Morgan Dies

_***Chapter Six: In Which Morgan Dies* **_

_**Morgan/Hotch relationship established. **_

_**Slash Warning.**_

_**I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters therein (I wish I did!), they are owned by some really great people that I think should TOTALLY give me a job! I am not making any money off of this story either (would that I were-does that make sense?). The writing is just for a bit of fun.**_

_**

* * *

**_

He couldn't stop crying. He wanted to, he really did, but he just couldn't stop crying. He wasn't big on emotion, had only cried for about five minutes after beating George Foyet's head into the fucking ground. Had really only shed about twenty minutes worth of tears for the ex-wife that he'd grieved long before that bastard had killed her, but none of that compared to the emotional wreck that he was now.

Morgan was dead.

His Morgan. Derek Morgan. The playboy. The impulsive, strong, hot-headed, stubborn, protective, emotionally scarred, big-hearted, amazingly domestic and submissive Derek Morgan had died.

His heart was broken. How was he supposed to survive. How was he supposed to tell Jack? And what about when Erin started growing up? What was he supposed to tell her?

So he couldn't stop crying. No one asked him to. No one said anything to him, he collapsed onto the floor and cried, he cried until he didn't think he could cry anymore, then he took a breath.

And then he cried again.

* * *

**Yeah, that was kinda hard to write. Please rate and review! The story's not over, but this chapter was more like a blurb so I decided to post it today rather than wait for Tuesday or Wednesday like I intended. Thank you for the reviews so far!**


	7. Resurrection

_***Chapter Seven: Resurrection* **_

_**Morgan/Hotch relationship established. **_

_**Slash Warning. **_

_**I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters therein (I wish I did!), they are owned by some really great people that I think should TOTALLY give me a job! I am not making any money off of this story either (would that I were-does that make sense?). The writing is just for a bit of fun.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" he asked, wiping his wet face and looking up at the doctor.

"I said that I apologize that one of my nurses rushed in here to tell you that Agent Morgan passed because we have resuscitated him and after removing the bullets from his shoulder and his leg and patching up the wound to his head, we have moved him to recovery. His heart did stop and we rushed to revive him for about five minutes at which time I assume my nurse came out here to inform you of Agent Morgan's demise, but he is in Recovery now and you can go in to see him in just a few minutes," the doctor said a small smile on his face.

"Derek's alive?" Prentiss spoke up, helping Hotch stand up as he continued to look at the doctor in shock.

"Yes ma'am. He's still alive," the doctor confirmed.

Hotch heard the sighs and words of relief from everyone in the room but none of them processed in his fevered mind. Derek was still alive?

"He's still-He's….He's….C-can I see him? Now? Please?" he whispered to the doctor as he stood close to the doctor, barely preventing himself from grabbing the front of the man's lapels.

The doctor opened his mouth to tell the Unit Chief to wait, but one look at the man's face and he knew that Agent Morgan meant more to him than just his subordinate and in light of his nurse's hastiness in giving information to the team, the man had been through hell. He'd love to show him a bit of mercy. He nodded.

"Of course Agent Hotchner, right this way," he motioned for the Unit Chief to follow him. Hotch nodded at the team without really looking at them and followed the doctor to Morgan's room. Stopping outside of the room, he took a breath before stepping inside. His eyes darted around the private room before settling on the still form of his lover. His caramel skin had an ashen look to it, but the steady beat from the EKG let him know that his heart was still beating. He walked slowly over to the bed and laid on the bed next to his lover, kissing his temple softly.

"I love you Derek. Thank you for not leaving me," he whispered to the younger man.

"Love you too Aaron. Never leave you," Morgan murmured softly. Hotch sat up quickly and looked down at his subordinate, his lover, his fiancé.

"Derek?" he whispered, stroking his fingers along the side of the other man's face, his voice filled with awe.

"Aaron," the younger man sighed, "I heard you," his voice was raspy with pain and exhaustion.

"Just now?" Hotch asked.

Morgan shook his head slightly. "No, when you first got to me, and then in the ambulance. I heard you. I knew that I had to fight to stay alive, because I couldn't leave you. You begged me, so I had to stay alive for you. I lived for you Aaron."

Hotch's breath caught on a silent sob, dropping his head he cried softly, his body shaking from the emotion. He lifted his head after a moment, his dark eyes connecting with Morgan's as he kissed him softly and then said, "And I live for you."

Neither man noticed the rest of their team come in for a few moments. Both of them content to look in each other's eyes, whispering words of love until Morgan once again drifted off into sleep, but it was the sleep of the living and to his future husband, that was all that mattered.

* * *

_**Whew! Looking forward to your reviews! Morgan and Hotch will have a little bit of a reprieve, but not for long because hey, they work in a very dangerous job, they're two dominating alpha personalities and it makes it so much more fun to write! You'll see more of them with the kids too. Please R & R!**_


	8. Forced Wedding Planning & Bonding WErin

_***Chapter Eight: Forced Wedding Planning & Bonding w/Erin* **_

_**Morgan/Hotch relationship established. **_

_**Slash Warning. **_

_**I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters therein (I wish I did!), they are owned by some really great people that I think should TOTALLY give me a job! I am not making any money off of this story either (would that I were-does that make sense?). The writing is just for a bit of fun.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"What do you mean, I'm on enforced bedrest?" Morgan practically shouted as he was helped out of the SUV and began walking towards the front door of the home that he shared with his partner.

"Derek, c'mon, be reasonable. I had to practically bribe the doctor to even get him to agree to discharging you from the hospital and allowing you to fly home with the rest of us, so I will not fight him on this. You have been put on bedrest and then you have physical therapy after that," Hotch explained in a patient tone as he unlocked the door and helped his lover inside.

"Aaron, I'm fine!" Morgan stated exasperatedly.

Spinning towards his partner, anger, sadness, love and just a touch of fear in his eyes, Hotch raised a finger and pointed it towards Morgan, "Derek you died. DIED! Do you NOT understand that? A nurse came to me and told me that you were dead. That I had lost you! That you had left me! And then by some amazing miracle, you came back to me. To me!" Hotch grabbed Morgan's hands in his trembling ones and pulled him into his arms tightly, "I am not going to tempt fate or God by doing anything that might take you from me again, so don't ask me to." He held the younger man in his arms tightly, breathing in his scent feeling his warmth. Struggling not to cry, he pulled back when he heard sniffles and pulled back to look at Morgan.

"Baby, are you crying? Really?" Hotch asked in amazement.

"Shut up Aaron. I'd have to be made of stone to not cry after you said something like that. I'm so sorry that I put you through all of that. I love you Aaron. I'll be good. I'll do the bedrest and the physical therapy and I won't be any trouble. I promise," Morgan promised with a cocky grin.

Hotch grimaced, because he knew that his partner had just tempted fate with those words.

Morgan smiled down at his daughter and laughed when she giggled up at him. She really was the most beautiful baby in the world. He knew that others thought he was biased because she was his, but they were wrong, he was completely objective. She was perfect.

"What are you thinking about with that sappy grin on your face?" Hotch asked from the doorway of their bedroom.

Morgan looked up with a smile. His lover had been gone all day in the office and even though he'd insisted that he didn't need any help, Jessica had come by for a few hours to help with the kids. He was secretly glad about it. He was still a little uncertain when it came to Baby Erin.

"How perfect she is," he admitted, rolling his eyes when Hotch chuckled, "What? Are you saying she isn't?"

"No, no. That's not what I'm saying at all. I completely agree with you, she's perfect. It's just amazing to me to see Big Bad Derek Morgan all soft and sweet and daddy-like with his daughter. It's nice," Hotch admitted as he came to lay down on the bed next to his fiancé and adopted daughter.

"Shut up Aaron," Morgan muttered good-naturedly as he lay down Baby Erin in between the two of them. The baby girl looked up at the two handsome men with wide eyes and her limbs moved frantically in excitement as they began to make cooing noises at her.

"Papa! Auntie Pen is here and she brought a lot of wedding books with her!" they heard Jack yell from downstairs.

Morgan looked at Hotch and groaned. "Save me!" he pleaded, "She's going to make me plan our wedding."

"Aww honey. No can do. You need something to keep you occupied while you're on bedrest. Besides, if you do it, that means I won't have to," Hotch grinned before kissing Erin on the nose and leaning over to kiss Morgan on the lips deeply.

"Hate you," Morgan said sweetly.

"Love you too baby," Hotch replied with a grin as he went to take a shower. Morgan shook his head and looked down at his daughter who was looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Your Daddy Aaron, who isn't afraid of anything, is a coward when it comes to your Aunt Penelope. Just remember that," he advised her, chuckling when the infant tilted her head to the side as if intrigued by his words.

"See? I knew you'd be a great daddy, you're already teaching her everything she needs to know," Garcia said with a small laugh from the doorway. Morgan glanced up with a smile, "Hey Baby Girl, come to see your niece?" he asked.

"Actually, I came to plan your wedding to Hotch, Baby Erin is just my consolation prize," Garcia said as she placed the wedding books on the bed and picked up the baby in her arms amid her giggles and squeals.

"Hey! What are you doing to my sister, Aunt Pen?" Jack asked from the doorway, his hands on his hips.

Morgan laughed at Garcia's look of shock, leaning over he whispered to her, "He's very protective of his baby sister. He's scolded me and Aaron plenty of times about her." Garcia chuckled before looking at Jack solemnly.

"I was just picking her up and making her laugh, Jack. I hope that's okay?" she asked.

Jack stared at her long and hard for a moment before nodding his head. "That's okay. But don't you hurt my sister," the little boy pointed at her before turning to leave the room.

"Wow, that was fierce and intense. He truly is a miniature G-man," Garcia stated.

Morgan laughed loudly before standing up to collect the wedding books that had been deposited on the bed. " C'mon and bring Erin with you, we'll go work in the dining room. Aaron wants me to have something to do so we might as well plan my wedding." He ignored Garcia's giggle as she followed him. The bathroom door opened as they stepped out into the hallway.

"Derek?" he heard Hotch call out. Nodding towards the stairs at Garcia he stepped back into the bedroom.

"Yeah baby?" he asked. He swallowed thickly as his partner stepped out of the bathroom completely nude and walked up to him.

"Can you tell Garcia to make sure she invites Jessica to the wedding? She might not come but, still, invite her. Oh and make sure you eat something and take your medication," Hotch said smiling as he put his hand on the back of his lover's neck, caressing it gently. Morgan moaned softly. "Is something wrong baby?" Hotch asked, his eyes full of lust and concern.

"You know what you're doing Aaron," Morgan complained, "You're making me hard and then sending me downstairs to plan a wedding. Does everyone else know how you torture me?"

Hotch chuckled and kissed his partner deeply, "I'll make it up to you," he promised.

Morgan glared at him playfully before nodding and turning to walk away, yelping when Hotch's hand connected with his ass. "Stop smacking my ass Aaron," he laughed.

"It's my ass, I can smack it if I want," Hotch returned with a chuckle. Morgan looked at Hotch in shock, an amazed burst of laughter springing forth.

"Three years together and you still continue to amaze me. I think you've been around me too long, your 'Morgan' is showing," he teased before walking downstairs to help Garcia plan their wedding.

"Baby Girl, no one is wearing a wedding dress! We are two men, neither of us cross-dresses and neither of us is the woman. We're two men who are bisexual, we're both wearing tuxedos," Morgan said in frustration.

Garcia laughed, "But Derek, I think that you'd be sexy in a wedding dress," she said as she pulled out a Photoshop picture of Morgan in a wedding dress.

"Garcia!" he yelled out, snatching the photo from her hand, Baby Erin clapped her hands in delight at her father's annoyance and gurgled happily from her seat on top of the dining room table.

"I CANNOT believe that you photo-shopped me into a wedding dress!" he burst out. Hotch's timing had always been perfect, or horrible, depending on who you talked to, when it came to overhearing embarrassing information about his subordinates and friends. He stood behind his fiancé looking at the photo without his knowledge and struggled not to collapse on the floor in hilarity. Looking at Garcia over Morgan's head, he nodded and winked, letting her know that he too found the picture to be oddly sexy and arousing, as well as hilariously funny.

"I would be laughed out of town if anyone saw this! Get rid of it Garcia!" Morgan demanded before letting out a not-too-manly squeak when Hotch walked up and kissed the back of his head.

"I don't know, honey, I think you look damn sexy in a wedding dress," he murmured with an amused smile.

"You would," Morgan pouted, his lower lip sticking out like a petulant child.

"Hey now, what do you mean by that?" Hotch asked, his eyebrow raising. He watched Morgan cross his muscled arms across his wide and expansive chest and just look at him.

"Aaron, I'm not the woman in this relationship," Morgan pointed out. Hotch looked at Garcia in confusion, she looked equally confused.

"I know you're not the woman in this relationship, baby, I mean, it would be pretty weird if you were," Hotch teased, still slightly confused.

"As long as you know that," Morgan said with a huff.

Still confused, Hotch nodded, "Now do you want to tell me where that came from?"

Morgan mumbled something under his breath and Hotch shook his head.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," he said.

Morgan blew out a long breath and facing Hotch fully said, "Sometimes I feel like the girl in our relationship and everyone talks to me like I am."

Hotch and Garcia looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Morgan rolled his eyes at their amusement and made to stand up and leave. Hotch grabbed the man's arm and pulled him back down into his seat. After containing his mirth he leaned close.

"I think we're both equally the man and the woman. You may do the laundry, but you can't cook worth shit. I do the cooking. You may want us to have a lot of kids and dress Jack and Erin, but I'm the one who sits around and plans their future, who they'll marry, where they'll go to college. We both give and receive in this relationship in the bedroom. You may sleep on my chest every night, but I lay my head in your lap all of the time and you're definitely the strongest physically in our relationship," Hotch smiled at this point, the tension had left Morgan's shoulders finally and Garcia sniffed into her handkerchief…her bright pink handkerchief with purple polka dots covering it. "This is an Equal Opportunity relationship, sweetheart. We're both parts, equally, okay?"

Morgan nodded before leaning over to kiss Hotch sweetly. "Okay." Taking a deep breath, he looked at Hotch and Garcia, "Just so you know, I'm blaming all emotional outbursts on my medication."

Knowing not to laugh at that declaration, Hotch nodded his head, a solemn look on his face, while he laughed heartily inside. It was at this point that Baby Erin, realizing that she was not the focus of the conversation and that no one was doing anything to entertain her, let out a wail of upset and when all three set of gazes rested on her she smiled widely before promptly throwing up all over her pretty pink baby jumper.

"It's your turn," Hotch and Morgan said simultaneously before they both burst into laughter.

Rolling her eyes Garcia stood up and making cooing noises at Baby Erin lifted her out of her baby carrier, "You poor thing, you are SO going to need your Aunt Pen growing up in a house full of men," she said loudly enough for Hotch and Morgan to hear. The two men laughed as she left the room, holding the infant.

Leaning over Morgan kissed Hotch deeply. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too. What was that for?" Hotch asked.

"For what you said," Morgan explained. Hotch smiled and nodded.

"That's what I'm here for. Now, did you take your medication?" he asked with a stern look.

Morgan stood with a sheepish look and headed towards the kitchen, "I'm going to now."

Hotch rolled his eyes and shook his head. He loved that man he really did, but sometimes he wanted to smack him. He sobered quickly when he realized how close he came to losing him.

"I'll get it baby, besides, you're supposed to take it with food and I don't trust you to cook without burning down the house," Hotch teased as he jumped up from his chair.

"Stop talking to Sarah and Desi! It was ONE time!" Morgan yelled from the kitchen.

Hotch chuckled as he headed into the kitchen to cook for his future husband.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this! I wish that I could upload pictures because my best friend actually did Photoshop Shemar Moore into a wedding dress after she read over this chapter. It's HIGH-larious! I look forward to your reviews! Next update will be on Saturday! Please R & R!**_


	9. Single Daddy Derek

_***Chapter Nine: Single Daddy Derek* **_

_**Morgan/Hotch relationship established. **_

_**Slash Warning. **_

_**I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters therein (I wish I did!), they are owned by some really great people that I think should TOTALLY give me a job! I am not making any money off of this story either (would that I were-does that make sense?). The writing is just for a bit of fun.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Derek sat up in bed watching as Hotch got dressed, a frown on his face.

"Stop pouting," Hotch said as he deftly adjusted his tie and turned to face his lover. Derek was holding a now sleeping Baby Erin, his naked chest still sweaty from their lovemaking of thirty minutes before, the baby having woke up soon after he stepped into the shower.

"Well, I'm upset Aaron. I want to go," Morgan huffed.

"I know baby, but you're on bedrest. Besides, you get to spend time with Erin and Jack," Hotch pointed out.

Morgan glanced down at Baby Erin and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just going to be weird to not be with the team, working, out in the field…" he mused. Hotch nodded and grabbed his jacket from where it hung in the closet and put it on. Sitting on the side of the bed next to Morgan he pulled the younger man close to him and kissed his temple.

"It's going to be weird for us too, but we're going to get you in on this, Garcia promised to get your laptop hooked up into the video conference that we're on and we'll forward all of the information and evidence to you to get your input," Hotch said with his arm around Morgan's shoulders. He knew that Morgan hated to feel as if he were the woman in the relationship, and Hotch didn't see him that way, but because of what he'd endured and the childhood that had been denied him, Morgan was definitely the more sensitive of the two of them. Hotch had to admit that he liked it, it made him feel like Superman whenever he made Morgan feel better.

"And you?" Morgan whispered, keeping his eyes focused on Erin, avoiding Hotch's eyes so that his vulnerability couldn't be seen.

"And I will call you every night and talk to you until you go to sleep and call you every morning to tell you how much I love you and the kids," Hotch promised.

"Good," Morgan nodded as he wrapped Erin in her baby blanket a little tighter before looking up into Hotch's eyes. "I'm going to miss you."

"And I'm going to miss you too," Hotch agreed as he leaned forward and captured his lover's lips with his own. As always, kissing Morgan was like licking electricity. Hotch felt his brain turn to mush, his body heat up, his hands shake and his cock harden. After three years his body still reacted this way, he could only pray that after thirty years it would still react that way. Growling low in his throat, he lifted his lips from Morgan's and began nibbling on the man's jawline before moving down to his neck where he licked a line from his shoulder to just below his ear and then traveling back the way that he'd come before. The only sounds in the room were Morgan's harsh breathing and the sounds of Hotch kissing and licking the beautiful expanse of flesh in front of him. Biting down on the patch of flesh between Morgan's shoulder and neck, hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to break the skin, he licked the mark before kissing it and sucking it into his mouth.

"God Aaron, please," Morgan rasped out, grabbing Hotch's hand and putting it on his throbbing member under the covers. Hotch squeezed the engorged member before stroking it lightly. He might have continued but Erin chose that moment to remind her fathers that she lay in the bed by letting out a small, breathy sigh and rolling slightly on the bed, where she lay in the open space of Morgan's legs.

"Shit," Hotch said, laying his forehead on top of Morgan's.

"My sentiments exactly," Morgan groused with a low, growly chuckle, "She has the worst timing ever." Hotch merely nodded. "Be careful and make sure you come back to me," Morgan commanded.

"I will, I promise. You be careful and take care of yourself and the kids," Hotch stated, his voice still breathy and harsh.

"I will. P is coming to stay while you guys are gone, so she'll keep me company and help with Erin and Jack, she's even going to take me to my doctor's appointment tomorrow and go with me to Erin's appointment today," Derek said with a smile.

Rubbing a hand over his lover's sculpted chest Hotch smiled sadly, "I wish I could be there for both of the appointments."

"There will be plenty more, trust me. Now go before the team has the plane fly out here and land in our backyard," Morgan teased.

Hotch nodded again and stood to his feet, leaning over to kiss Morgan again, caressing the younger man's cheek with his thumb. "I love you."

"I love you too Aaron. We'll be fine."

* * *

"He's going to kill me," Morgan groaned from where he lay on the couch, which was as far as he could make it before he collapsed from the pain. He had persuaded Garcia to go to the park with the kids and when they'd gotten there, he'd decided to throw the football around with Jack, when the little boy had grown tired and walked off to go sit in the sandbox, he'd decided to play a game of football with some of the guys from the Academy in spite of Garcia's frantic pleas not too. It wasn't until he'd been tackled and had lost unconsciousness and woke up in the hospital that he'd finally realized that he was really and truly hurt.

"Yes he really is," Garcia said sniffing. She'd been really scared when she'd seen Morgan's body laying lifeless on the ground, all of the young guys gathered around him. She'd had a hard time getting Jack to calm down. Erin didn't know what was going on and only cried because her older brother was crying. They'd been in the hospital for four hours before the doctor had released Morgan with _strict_ orders to stay on bedrest and he meant bedrest.

"Did you call him?" Morgan asked hesitantly his worried eyes looking at Garcia.

"Not yet," Garcia shook her head, "But I will as soon as I get you into bed."

"Papa, Daddy's on the phone with you and he's mad," Jack said as he handed the house phone to Morgan. Morgan raised an amazed gaze at Garcia as he took the phone.

"A-Aaron?" he stuttered into the phone.

"I received two phone calls. One from the hospital since I'm listed as your emergency contact, the second from our son Jack. Want to know what they said?" Hotch whispered angrily through gritted teeth.

"Not particularly," Morgan hedged.

"Dammit Derek! We talked about this! What were you thinking? You were shot! You died! You're supposed to be on bedrest! You shouldn't have even BEEN at the park! What in the hell was Garcia thinking?" Hotch yelled into the phone before lowering his voice. Hearing her name, Garcia jumped startled, her eyes widening in fear.

"Aaron, stop talking to me like a child!" Morgan growled, "I messed up, I'm sorry!"

"You've been saying that a lot here lately Derek. You don't get it do you? You wanted a family, now you got one, so stop acting like it's just you out there. Like your actions don't affect others around you. Something happens to you, it doesn't just happen to you, it happens to me and our kids as well. Stop apologizing about shit and just stop fucking doing it!" Hotch growled back before hanging up.

Morgan stared at the phone, his hand shaking from pain, anger, fear, guilt and shame….anger won out. "I can't believe he just fucking hung up on me! Ass!" he groused out.

"He was upset," Garcia stated.

"I don't care. I'm upset too, what he did was just rude," Morgan muttered as he tossed the phone to the floor. Pushing himself up from the couch, he walked slowly towards the stairs, "I'm going upstairs to take a nap, can you watch the kids for me please?" he asked as he walked out of the room and went into the bedroom where he slammed the door closed.

* * *

"Damn impulsive, selfish, non-thinking, inconsiderate bastard," Hotch muttered angrily under his breath as he furiously hung up his phone and shoved it in his pocket.

"Everything okay Hotch?" Prentiss asked. Hotch shoved a hand through his hair and took a deep breath to calm the rage pulsing through his veins…atleast he was lying to himself and saying that it was rage, he knew that it was a bone-chilling fear, the kind that made an agent in the field unable to do his job.

"Yes Prentiss. Everything is fine," he gritted out between clenched teeth.

Prentiss nodded and walked off towards the crime scene. Hotch knew it wouldn't be long before Rossi approached him and had actually counted to twenty before the older man showed up.

"So what's really going on Aaron?" Rossi asked as the two of them faced the crime scene.

"Twenty seconds, you're slacking off a bit there David," Hotch said with a smirk before sighing deeply. "I got a call from the hospital that Derek had been admitted."

"Is he okay? Do you need to fly back home?" Rossi asked as he looked at him in concern.

Hotch shook his head, "No, the idiot is back home."

"Idiot?" Rossi repeated in confusion.

"He went to the park with Garcia and the kids and decided to play football with some guys from the Academy, got tackled and was knocked unconscious," Hotch explained.

"Ahhh, I see….Idiot. Yes, you're right," Rossi agreed.

"And then Jack calls me to tell me that his 'Papa' was hurt really bad and that he was scared he was going to die and that on the way home from the hospital that Derek and Garcia were talking about how to keep me from finding out," Hotch gruffly stated.

"So are you more upset that he was planning on keeping it from you or that you might have lost him when you weren't around?" Rossi asked insightfully.

Hotch sighed, "You're an ass you know that right?" He nodded at Prentiss and Seaver as they began making their way towards them and away from the crime scene. "I lost him once David. I've almost NEVER had him in my life this way, then this amazing thing happens and my life changes for the better…for the best and then because of his impulsive personality, his I-know-better-than-everyone-else attitude, I lost him. I couldn't help him, I felt helpless, out of control. It was worse than with Hailey. I grieved Hailey, but I knew I could live, I knew I WOULD live, but when that nurse told me Derek had died…." Hotch shook his head, his throat clogging as he remembered the emotion of that day, "I felt like I couldn't breathe, like I would never breathe the same way, ever again. I felt as if I couldn't live without him, I knew I WOULDN'T live without him with me. I was already planning it, crazy as it sounds, we're so connected he and I. He exhales when I inhale, he knows what I'm going to say before I've even thought it all the way through and to lose that…he's like my breath and my heartbeat... I never want to feel that way again. I won't."

Rossi shook his head, "Aaron, you're not God and Morgan will always be Morgan. You can ask him to stop being himself because you're afraid. Although you hate his impulsive side, you fell in love with him because of and in spite of that fact. You're in a tough position Hotch and I don't begrudge you that. You have to live with the fear, everyday, that you could lose the love of your life, it's a fact that other people are blissfully unaware of," Rossi sighed as the women drew closer, "But you can't let your fear destroy what you have. I agree that what Morgan did was stupid, playing football when he's supposed to be on bedrest, not wanting to tell you, but do you want to let that come between the two of you. Remember, you know that each moment could be your last, his last, do you want the last thing you two said to each other to have been said in anger?"

Hotch inhaled sharply, "I just don't like feeling helpless. I'm so scared David. I want to chain him to me so that I won't ever have to be without him, so that I'll never have to worry, so that I'll be the last thing he ever sees and he'll be the last thing I ever see. I want to be chained to him." He chuckled softly, "I sound like a possessive bastard."

Rossi merely smiled, "You sound like a man in love who has already bore the pain of losing the man he loves once," he turned to look at the Unit Chief, "Take a deep breath, call him and make up. Tell him you love him. Tell him what you just told me. Make him understand, but don't hold this against him." He patted the younger man on his back and then began discussing the crime scene with the two women as they all walked to the SUV.

Hotch pulled out his cell phone and sent his lover a quick text message: _Sorry 4 being angry. Just scared 2 lose u. Plz forgive me._

It wasn't long before he received a reply from the younger man: _Im sorry 2. Keep forgetting Im not Superman. U wont lose me. Ill forgive if u do._

Hotch smiled as he climbed into the passenger seat of the SUV. His lover was impulsive it was true and he did hate to admit his weaknesses and shortcomings, but once he did, he was good at remembering…most of the time. He didn't hesitate to reply: _Already did. Love you baby._

His heart throbbed with happiness and he felt a warmth flood his bones at the reply that he got: _Love you 2. Miss you. Come home soon._

With a smile at Rossi who drove them back to the hotel, a smile that let the older man know that all was alright in the Morgan-Hotch household…atleast for the moment, he sent his final text of the moment: _Miss you 2. Will be home soon. Home 2 you and our kids._

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this! Thank you SOOO much for your reviews! I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. If there's something you would like to see, or an issue you want addressed, let me know, I'm writing the end of the story now, so I might be able to squeeze it in. I look forward to your reviews! Next update will be on Tuesday or Wednesday! Please R & R!**_


	10. Coming Home

_***Chapter Ten: Coming Home* **_

_**Morgan/Hotch relationship established. **_

_**Slash Warning. This Chapter is Rated M. You have been warned!**_

_**I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters therein (I wish I did!), they are owned by some really great people that I think should TOTALLY give me a job! I am not making any money off of this story either (would that I were-does that make sense?). The writing is just for a bit of fun.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hotch stepped into the bedroom and put his ready bag down by the door with a sigh. He'd throw the dirty clothes in the hamper and put in fresh clothes when he woke up later on. Peeling off his clothes, he sighed and left them in a dirty pile on the floor. Not his usual behavior and he was sure that his partner would chew him out later, but he was too tired to care right then. Walking over to the bed he smiled down at his sleeping lover. Morgan slept in the middle of the bed, his head on his pillow, Hotch's pillow clutched tightly to his chest as if he'd been hugging it and sniffing it. _He really missed me_, Hotch thought to himself, his ego growing happily. His gaze continued its perusal. The caramel brown sheets of the bed were almost the color of Morgan's skin and rode low on his hips. From where he stood, Hotch could see that Morgan was nude, the top of his flaccid cock showing just above the top of the sheet.

Hotch felt his body growing warm with lust. Between Morgan being on bedrest and the week-long trip they'd just had to take out in Idaho with a woman who was killing women who looked just like her, it had been a _loonngg_ time since he'd made love to his man. Smiling a mischievous grin he pulled back the covers from his lover's body and leaned over to kiss Morgan's shoulder. The sleeping man sighed and clutched the pillow tighter. Hotch grinned and lightly nibbled the shoulder before kissing his way down the man's side. He drew a hand down his lover's body and gently caressed the awakening cock.

"Wake up Derek," he whispered as he leaned over the man's hips. Morgan rolled over with a sigh and a mumbled, "Aaron," that warmed Hotch's heart.

"I'm right here baby," he reassured the man as he slowly licked up from the base to the tip of the cock he held in his hand, smiling when he heard the man moan. Opening his mouth he took the cock into his mouth fully and began to suck, using his tongue to lightly lick on the sensitive nerves under the head. Using his other hand he gently rolled his lover's balls in his hand as he sucked on his cock, using his other hand to hold the cock upright. Morgan was by now moaning and writhing on the bed but was, amazingly, still asleep. Lifting his head from his lover's cock, Hotch shook his head and then reached over to grab the lube out of the top nightstand drawer, pouring the liquid in his hand, he stroked his lover's cock, making sure that it was fully coated with the warm liquid. Pouring more of the lube on his fingers, he tossed the bottle towards the bottom of the bed and slowly slid one finger deep into his ass as he prepared himself to take his lover's cock. He was much bigger than his lover, his dick was longer and wider, but Morgan's cock had a nice curve to it that made it possible for him to hit his prostate with each thrust inside of his orifice. With that nice thought in his mind, he knew he didn't want to wait so he shoved three fingers inside of his channel and groaned.

It was his groan that woke his lover, Morgan's eyes opened slowly and he looked up at his partner in a daze. "A-Aaron? What's going on? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Taking advantage of you," Hotch said with a groan as he slowly removed his fingers and then sat down on his lover's cock.

Morgan's hips thrust upwards without hesitation. "Oh God," Hotch moaned simultaneously with Morgan's "Jesus Christ you feel good."

Not wanting to waste any time, Hotch began fucking himself on his lover's dick, his prostate stroked with each thrust. It had been so long that he knew he would be coming shortly.

"God, baby, I'm going to come soon," he warned the younger man.

"Good because so am I. It's been too long honey, way too long," Morgan groaned as his hips began pistoning inside of his lover.

"Yes baby, right there, God, don't stop, please, please don't stop," Hotch encouraged as he felt his balls draw up and his hole clench tight with his impending orgasm. Throwing back his head he let out a howl of satisfaction as his cum shot from the top of his cock and onto his lover's face.

Feeling his lover's muscles clenching his cock tightly with his orgasm was all it took to hurtle Morgan over the edge. With a groan, he came deep within his lover's ass before flopping back into exhaustion.

"Dear God, what the fuck was that?" Morgan asked after a moment of the two of them panting. Hotch chuckled as he slowly lifted off of his lover's cock with a groan and laid beside him.

"That, my husband-to-be, was a 'Glad to be Home' fuck. Not to be confused with a 'Welcome Home' fuck which involves candles, whipped cream and those blueberries that you love so much," he explained giving Morgan a wide grin.

Morgan laughed, before picking up his discarded t-shirt from the floor and wiping himself clean of his lover's spunk. "Well, if this is how you say "glad to be home," feel free to leave more often," he teased.

"Really?" Hotch asked looking at the younger man.

"Hell no! I missed you like crazy," Morgan said as he lay on the other man's chest, finding that perfect spot between his shoulder and his chest that was made just for his head to rest, his hand resting on the other man's chest as they settled down to sleep.

"And I missed you like crazy," Hotch reciprocated lifting the younger man's fingers to his lips to kiss.

The two men sighed deeply, almost simultaneously and it made Hotch grin.

"Soo…" Morgan said after a moment.

"Soo?" Hotch repeated.

"You want to take a 'Glad to Be Home' shower together?" the younger man asked with a chuckle, "Tomorrow we have to get fitted for our tuxedos and I'd really like to make sure that I get your measurements first, you know?"

Hotch laughed as he sat up and helped his lover to the bathroom, determined not to feel guilty about having sex with the still injured man, instead focusing on the happiness in his voice when he spoke of their wedding. He'd worry and fret when he woke up later on that day or tomorrow, right now, he was going to enjoy his fiancé.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this! Thank you SOOO much for your reviews! I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. If there's something you would like to see, or an issue you want addressed, let me know, I'm writing the end of the story now, so I might be able to squeeze it in. I look forward to your reviews! Next update will be on Saturday! Please R & R!**_


	11. Rehearsal Night

_***Chapter Eleven: Rehearsal Night* **_

_**Morgan/Hotch relationship established. **_

_**Slash Warning. This Chapter is Rated M. You have been warned!**_

_**I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters therein (I wish I did!), they are owned by some really great people that I think should TOTALLY give me a job! I am not making any money off of this story either (would that I were-does that make sense?). The writing is just for a bit of fun**_

_**

* * *

**_

"And then you Mr. Morgan, did you decide if you will be walking down the aisle with your mother?" the wedding coordinator asked.

Morgan groaned, he hated this, all of it…the whole fucking mess, he and Hotch should have just flown to Las Vegas and eloped, although he wasn't sure if they even did gay weddings in Vegas. Although that was probably a stupid thought. Vegas was kind of the "anything goes" capital of the United States wasn't it? So they probably could have eloped. He wondered if Hotch would be open to that…was it too late to go now? Everyone that really mattered was there, they could just head to the airport and…wait, why was the wedding coordinator waving his hand back and forth in front of his face?

"Mr. Morgan! Are you with us?" David Tutera, the famous, celebrity wedding coordinator, asked.

Morgan blinked, "What? Oh, yeah, sorry…what did you ask me?" he asked.

"I asked you if your mother would be walking you down the aisle?" David asked again.

Morgan nodded and flushed. Even though he protested daily that he wasn't the "woman" in his relationship with Hotch, he had asked if his mother could give him away, he felt as if it were somehow symbolic. She worried constantly about his being with Hotch, his boss, his "mentor," a divorcee, a father…a man. Especially after everything she'd learned about Carl Buford and what he'd done to her "baby boy" all those years ago, she was afraid that his being with Hotch was because of that toxic relationship. He'd tried to reassure her….constantly….every time she called as a matter of fact he was telling her that no, Carl Buford hadn't turned him gay, and no, he wasn't with Hotch because he was drawn to men of authority and yes, he loved him very much and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, because of who he was and not who he represented. He'd talked it over with his fiancé and the two of them had agreed that his mother needed to give him away in order to feel as if she was being redeemed for not saving him all those years ago and also for her to give her blessing for his relationship with _this_ man.

"Okay, well, can I have you and your mother back here with me and your best man…I mean, your best woman is Ms. Penelope Garcia, correct?" David asked. Morgan nodded and grinned when Garcia skipped down the aisle toward them. She was wearing a bright green dress with a yellow underskirt and a yellow, pink, and green flowered bonnet perched atop her blonde head. On anyone else it would have looked atrocious, but on Garcia it looked amazing.

"You are absolutely adorable," David gushed over her and Morgan chuckled when he saw Garcia blush and start to flirt with the man. As he walked off to instruct Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss, Reid, Desi and Sarah; Morgan leaned forward and whispered in his best friend's ear, "He's gay honey, you gotta find someone else."

"What? No!" Garcia protested.

"Yep, sorry. It's one of the main reasons that Aaron chose him. He knew that David would understand what we wanted because he's been there himself. His partner will be at the wedding, we invited both of them," Morgan explained.

"Ah poo, all the good ones are married or gay…" Garcia pouted.

"Or gay and about to be married," a voice from behind them said and as they turned Garcia gave a girlish squeal. Standing behind them, elegantly dressed and looking beautiful was their former Communications Liaison, team mother and all around sister and best friend, Jennifer Jereau.

"JJ?" Morgan breathed before lifting the woman in his arms in a fierce hug. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked before setting her down on her feet. By now the rest of the team had surrounded them, all of them exclaiming with happiness.

"Well Garcia told me that you and Hotch were getting married and I didn't think I'd be able to make it to the wedding because of work, but then Hotch here pulled some strings because I really wanted to come and he knew that you really wanted me to be here…so here I am," JJ said with a smile.

Morgan turned to his fiancé with a smile. "You got JJ for me?" he asked with a whisper.

Hotch merely shrugged, "You said that it just didn't seem like we were really getting married if she wasn't here and I just can't have that," he said.

Morgan laughed and threw his arms around his partner and kissed him deeply.

"While nothing makes me happier than to see two people who are in love, expressing that love, we have got to get this final rehearsal down, because you know what? You two are getting married in the morning," David pointed out.

Hotch and Morgan grinned widely at each other and then everyone took their places, they had a wedding to get ready for.

* * *

"I was wondering where you'd snuck off too," Morgan said smiling as he approached his lover in the suite's bathroom.

"Yeah, it's just a little weird to be having a bachelor party with the man I'm going to marry…it's a little weird to have a bachelor party at all. I'd much rather spend this time with you anyway. If anyone's going to give me a lap dance, I want it to be you," Hotch said petulantly.

Morgan grinned widely and wrapped his arms around his fiancé's neck, "Well, Mr. Hotchner…do you want to take a bath with me while our friends drink, smoke cigars, watch porn, play cards and dance with the male and female strippers that they paid for?" he asked seductively.

Hotch smiled at the question, "You run the water, I'm going to slip through the door and grab our robes and some towels," he said as he tapped his lover on the ass and dashed off.

Morgan laughed and turned on the water in the large Jacuzzi bathtub that looked big enough to fit four people and adjusted the water so that it was hot enough for him, but not too hot for his lover. Grinning at the candles in the room, he shrugged and decided to go for broke, after the wedding he and Hotch would slip back into their macho, unemotional, expressionless selves but for right now, he would make this moment as sweetly romantic as possible. "If that makes me the girl, then I guess I'm just the girl," he muttered to himself as he poured bubble bath in the tub and lit the last candle before locking the bathroom door to the suite's hallway and turning off the light. He disrobed completely and climbed into the bathtub after it filled and turned off the faucets to wait for his future husband, who was taking an amazingly long time to return to him.

No sooner had the thought occurred to him than Hotch returned to the bathroom closing the door to the suite's bedroom firmly before locking it. He put the towels and robes down on the vanity and turned with a smile towards his lover as he showed him the two bowls he carried, one with strawberries the other with chocolate syrup.

"Thought we could use a snack," he smirked. Morgan looked at the bowls with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you think I'm enough chocolate for you?" he asked with a leer, flexing his muscles under Hotch's gaze. He smiled when he heard the older man groan.

"Well baby, I see you more as caramel than chocolate. Besides who said I'd be the one licking the chocolate anyway?" he said with a lecherous grin. He walked over and placed the bowls on the edge of the bathtub and leaned down to place a kiss upon Morgan's upturned face.

"God, you taste so sweet baby," Hotch moaned.

"Really?" Morgan asked with a delighted smile.

"Mmhhmm," Hotch murmured before kissing the man again. Lifting his head away after a moment he climbed into the tub and leaned against the back of it, facing his man.

Morgan shook his head, "Nope. Not gonna work," he protested.

"What?" Hotch asked in confusion.

"You are too far away man," Morgan pointed out. Hotch nodded. "So get over here," Morgan demanded. Hotch shook his head.

"Too comfortable," he moaned out in pleasure from the hot water loosening his muscles.

Morgan grinned at the sound and felt his shaft harden, with a false beleaguered groan he glided slowly through the water over to his lover and turned to sit before him, in between his legs. "Better?" he sighed good-naturedly.

"Perfect," Hotch agreed, wrapping his arms around the younger man and pulling him back against his chest tightly with a sigh of contentment, "Absolutely perfect."

The two men sat in the bathtub for a moment, both of them relishing the moment of peace and tranquility while the sounds of debauchery raged outside of their room. While they were both fully aroused, both were satisfied to bask in their love for the other, rather than their lust and attraction for each other. After a moment of slow, drugging kisses where they sipped from each other's lips and nibbles from Hotch on Morgan's jawline, neck and shoulder, without words they both knew that it was time to make love.

Hotch drifted his hand down Morgan's chest to his throbbing member and began to stroke it languidly. Reaching behind him for the bowl of strawberries with his other hand he fed the small fruit to his lover while stroking his cock and gently biting his neck. Morgan felt a deep fire burning within him for his partner. Hotch had always had a sweetly, romantic side to him, it was a side that Morgan didn't get to see too often, mostly because of time restraints, rather than desire.

"Tomorrow begins the first day of the rest of our lives," Hotch murmured against the younger man's neck.

"Wow Aaron, corny much?" Morgan laughed, then moaned when he felt his lover finger his puckered entrance.

"I'm trying to be romantic here, Derek," Hotch grunted before slowly pushing his finger deep within the tight, hot entrance.

"O-okay," Morgan groaned and felt the rumble of Hotch's laughter against his back.

"No snappy comeback, love?" Hotch asked as he gently sucked his lover's earlobe into his mouth.

"Shut up and fuck me?" Morgan questioned with a laugh before gasping as Hotch quickly lifted him and pushed him over onto his hands and knees.

"I thought you'd never ask," Hotch laughed before placing the head of his cock against his lover's entrance. He paused for a moment and stared down at the expanse of his lover's muscled caramel colored back. "God, I love you so much," he whispered on a harsh groan.

"I think that I definitely love you more," Morgan whispered in reply.

"How do you figure?" Hotch questioned as he slowly pushed into his lover's body. Both men let out a harsh groan and Hotch paused to savor the feeling before he slowly pulled out halfway before thrusting back in.

"Because, I'm changing my name to Derek Morgan-Hotchner and I had Garcia draft up a letter of resignation for me," Morgan grunted as Hotch slammed back into him.

"What?" Hotch yelled as he stopped moving.

"No, no, no. That wasn't supposed to make you stop, you're supposed to be happy and keep going," Morgan protested.

"Derek, you love your job," Hotch pointed out as he continued to move.

"Yes, but I love you and our kids more. Besides, I'll still be working, just as a stay-at-home househusband consultant thing," Morgan explained, moaning as Hotch pounded against his prostate.

"B-but…I don't understand," Hotch panted as he began thrusting harder and faster, rushing them both towards their orgasm.

"I've been really selfish-OH GOD! RIGHT THERE BABY! YES! YES!" Morgan yelled as his come shot from his cock and into the bathwater.

Feeling his partner's muscles clenching around his own cock in orgasm, fueled Hotch's and he thrust two, three, four more times before with a grunt and a loud moan of Morgan's name he shot a huge load in his lover's ass.

Both men panted and groaned as Hotch slowly withdrew from inside of Morgan and sat back down in the tub, pulling his future husband against his chest. Both men struggled to catch their breaths as they settled down into the now tepid bathwater.

"Bathing in cum…not really what I imagined when I ran the water," Morgan mused with a teasing tone.

Hotch chuckled then quickly sobered. "You can't quit your job Derek," he stated softly, "I can't go on these cases and not have you there to question every move that I make or flirt with all the pretty women, knowing that you're coming home to me every night. We're in a battle against the criminals and I don't want to fight it without you by my side."

Morgan sighed deeply. "I know baby. I want to fight by your side too. I was raised to be a warrior, to be a fighter…that whole thing with Buford made me want to fight even more…but," he sighed again, "While I was in the hospital and then when I was on bedrest, I got a chance to see a different side of our battle."

Hotch looked down at his lover in confusion, his eyes open and trusting.

Turning his head in order to look up into Hotch's eyes Morgan smiled slightly, "I got a chance to see that the people who stay home, the mothers, the fathers, the husbands, the wives, the partners that stay home and raise the kids and take care of the home, they are fighting the battle just as much as we are." Lifting up and turning until he straddle his superior's lap, Morgan cradled his head in his hands, his thumbs caressing and softly stroking the older man's cheeks, "I can fight the battle by making sure that when you come home, that you come home to a house full of happy children who are educated, fed and well-taken cared of, to a house that is clean and full of peace. I can fight by making sure that when you leave to go out into the physical battle you know that you are loved and you know that you have a family at home waiting for you. I can send you out into battle happy, healthy, well-fed, and with a desire to make the world safer for your kids, for me, to live in and with a burning passion to be safe and to come home again. That's my part of the battle. I'll still be fighting it with you, by your side, just in spirit rather than in body."

Hotch sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head forward until his forehead rested against the younger man's collarbone. "I'm going to miss you out there."

Morgan laughed, "I'll still be working with you guys Aaron. I'll just be doing it via-video and phone, much like Penelope. Plus I'll be with the kids and…." Morgan's words cut off as he began to softly nibble on his partner's neck, "Imagine how explosive the sex between us will be right before you leave and then as soon as you get back."

The younger man chuckled as he felt his lover shiver and moan in lustful delight. He prepared himself for another round of hot, sticky, steamy lovemaking and was shocked and disappointed when Hotch pulled back instead to look at him. He gasped at the look of longing, fear, and worry that clouded his partner's eyes.

"Aaron?" he asked, his voice in a whisper.

"Hailey said that she could stay at home while I went out all the time too, and…" Hotch stopped when he noticed the look of fury in Morgan's eyes.

"I. AM. NOT. HAILEY!" Morgan yelled in Hotch's face before he shoved away from him and stood to his feet angrily, water spilling over the sides of the bathtub, his caramel skin glistening . Hotch couldn't help but admire the younger man's toned muscles, tight ass, well-endowed penis, luscious lips and gorgeous face. He knew that he was in trouble, especially since Morgan was now stomping towards the bedroom furiously, slamming the door in anger, but he was momentarily dumbfounded by the beauty of his future-husband.

"Derek wait!" he called out as he gave himself a mental shake and clambered out of the bathtub and rushed toward the door, turning the handle, surprised to find it unlocked. He stepped cautiously into the room, very aware of his partner's temper. "Derek?" he called out softly.

"What?" he heard the angry, tearful word from the darkness of the room, in the direction of the bed.

"Aww baby, are you crying?" Hotch asked as he rushed towards the bed, climbing onto it without hesitation and gathering the younger man in his arms.

"No," Morgan sniffled, his words sounding petulant and heartbroken.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I wasn't trying to compare you to Hailey, I was just pointing out that I've been through this before and I'm so afraid of losing you, I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. I want you to be sure that you're okay. I didn't really fight like I should have with Hailey, but I'll fight with you, for you, for us, Derek. I just want you to be sure, otherwise, if I see it becoming a problem, I'll either make you come back to work or…." Hotch allowed his words to trail off.

"Or what? Or you'll quit? You won't quit your job Aaron. That's the difference between me and Hailey. The big difference. I understand the job, the hours, the weight it puts on your mind, your heart, your soul. I would never expect you to quit for me, for us. I'd never ask it or demand it of you. I understand you, the job. We'll be fine, but just like I trust you to not go out on the road or in the field and either forget about me, cheat on me, or die, you need to trust that I know what I'm doing, trust that I've thought this through. Please," Morgan said this last word into Hotch's chest as he was pulled closer to the other man.

Hotch sighed, when had his hard-headed lover grown up? "You're right baby. I'll trust you on this," he promised.

"Good," Morgan breathed and snuggled closer. After a moment, he kissed Hotch's chin, "So was that a fight?" he asked cautiously.

"Not really, just a misunderstanding…why?" Hotch questioned the younger man who suddenly seemed shy.

"Because if it was a fight then we could be having make-up sex right now," Morgan said sheepishly.

Hotch chuckled, "Then it was a fight! It was most definitely a fight!" he declared before he began having passionate "make-up" sex with his future husband.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this! Thank you SOOO much for your reviews! I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. If you've been waiting for some angst and drama, don't worry it's coming…next chapter, which will be posted on Tuesday or Wednesday. I look forward to your reviews! Next update will be on Saturday! Please R & R!**_


	12. Wedding Day

_***Chapter Twelve: Wedding Day* **_

_**Morgan/Hotch relationship established. **_

_**Slash Warning. **_

_**I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters therein (I wish I did!), they are owned by some really great people that I think should TOTALLY give me a job! I am not making any money off of this story either (would that I were-does that make sense?). The writing is just for a bit of fun**_

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick," Morgan groaned as he rushed off to the toilet in the adjoining bathroom of the bridal suite of the Universalist church where he vomited up the toast that he'd eaten just a few minutes before.

"Oh Derek! Honey! Are you okay?" his mother asked in concern.

"Too much chocolate and strawberries," he moaned from the bathroom stall.

"What?" his mother asked in confusion.

"Nothing ma. Can you go get Aaron for me? Please?" he pleaded.

"I think he is already at the front of the church honey," his mother hedged.

"No, I'm here," Morgan sighed in relief when he heard his lover's deep voice.

"Aaron?" he called out.

"Derek? Baby are you okay?" Hotch asked.

"I feel sick," Morgan whined.

"Are you really sick or is this cold feet?" Hotch questioned silently, stepping back when the door flew open to reveal a shocked Morgan.

"I can't believe you just asked me that! I want to marry you, more than anything in this world, I gave up my job so that we could truly be together, I just don't want to marry you from the fucking toilet!" Morgan protested loudly before turning around and becoming violently ill once again.

Hotch cringed. Not just at his partner's words but at the sound of his retching. He could feel his partner's agony and when Morgan sighed at his body's temporary reprieve from vomiting, he squatted next to him and passed a hand over his lover's head in a loving gesture.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry, I was just worried that you'd changed your mind. What can I do for you?" Hotch questioned.

"I don't know," Morgan moaned moments before he turned to vomit again.

* * *

"And by the power invested in me by the District of Columbia and the Lord Almighty, I now pronounce the two of you married in both the eyes of the Father and the law. You may kiss each other as a public declaration of your love and your commitment to the other," the pastor said with a smile as Morgan and Hotch leaned towards each other and kissed deeply.

After delaying the wedding for thirty minutes as Morgan continued to vomit before feeling well enough to go on with the ceremony, everything else had gone off with a hitch. Between the wedding party walking without injury, to Garcia's flawless rendition of "Endless Love" dedicated to her two "sexiest superhero lovers," the ceremony had been rather commonplace….well, as common as a marriage between two men could be. Hotch breathed a sigh of relief when he pulled away from his husband's lips, Morgan's minty breath washing over his lips. They'd done it, they'd gotten married without any interference from an Unsub or Chief Strauss, Hotch had never been so grateful for a well-placed prayer before in his life.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to present to you, Misters Aaron and Derek Hotchner!" the pastor presented them and Morgan laughed at the collective gasp and wild, spontaneous applause at the revelation of his new name. Taking Hotch's hand in his, he stepped down the steps and followed his new husband from the room and out to sign their marriage license. They'd done it, they'd gotten married, now the only thing left to do was to spend the rest of their lives together. It was much easier said than done.

Sitting in the back of the room, unnoticed and appearing unobtrusive, a woman sat watching as the two men walked down the aisle, smiling, holding hands, appearing very much in love, but she knew, better than most that looks could be deceiving.

"Too bad the poison in the strawberries last night didn't work huh Derek? You might have avoided what I have to do to you next," she muttered, before rising with the crowd to follow the newlyweds to the reception.

* * *

_**Hmm….yeah, there's a woman who has been scorned and she is PISSED! Get ready for angst, drama, tears, heartbreak, and an alarming secret to come out! Sorry this update was late, but I spent the past two days writing, in meetings and everything, but I'm going to try and make more time to post more frequently. Please Rate & Review! Next update on Saturday or Sunday.**_


	13. Reception

_**Chapter Thirteen: Reception**_

_**Morgan/Hotch Established Relationship**_

_**Slash (You have been warned)**_

_**In spite of my prayers, wishing and intense sessions of positive thought and use of "The Secret" I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters, I make no money from the writing of this story and only do it because it's wicked fun and I don't see the writers over at CBS writing Hotch and Morgan in a homosexual relationship with each other.**_

_**If you have a problem with gay relationships you shouldn't be reading this story. This is my final warning to you.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Celebrate good times! C'mon! It's a celebration! There's a party going on right here, a celebration to last throughout the year-"

The reception had been going strong for about three hours and Hotch was exhausted…and cranky…and sweaty from all the dancing…and frustrated because he wasn't on his honeymoon yet …and…looking over at his new husband he amended…and horny as hell. Of course his significant other didn't seem to be plagued at all by the same disparaging thoughts as he. Morgan couldn't be happier. At that very moment he was surrounded by a gaggle of women, who all danced and gyrated all over him, both relieved and disappointed that he wouldn't be hitting on them or trying to get them to come home with him. _He's mine now you harpies, so hands off,_ Hotch thought to himself and then jumped and gasped in surprise when he heard a masculine chuckle beside him.

"Loosen up Aaron. He just married you, he's not going to go running off to the coat closet to have sex with any of those women, so stop scowling at them," Rossi's voice was filled with amusement as the older man gestured to Hotch's husband with his beer bottle.

"I know that," Hotch muttered, rolling his eyes when he heard Rossi chuckle again, "I know that Derek isn't going to cheat on me. What I don't know is how long he's going to make me wait here until he's ready to leave for the airport."

"Aahh, I see. A little anxious for the honeymoon, huh?" Rossi acknowledged.

Hotch smiled, his eyes going slightly dreamy and glazed as he pictured a naked and glistening Morgan on the sandy beaches of Barbados, "A lot anxious," he corrected with a lascivious grin and returned his gaze to his new husband. Morgan moved like magic in the midst of the women and Hotch found himself growing more and more aroused the more he watched him.

"You look like you're going to pick him up and fuck him on the table or something," Shawn, Hotch's brother, muttered as he sat next to him.

"I want to. It's only the realization that his mother and sisters and of course the fact that our children are in the room that's stopping me. If it were just you guys though?" Hotch shrugged with a mischievous smirk, "I'd have him on his back, legs over my shoulder, writhing, panting, moaning and screaming my name as I pounded into him in seconds," he confessed, throwing back his head and roaring with laughter when both Rossi and Shawn's face turned bright red as his extremely blunt and graphic words.

Hearing Hotch's laughter, Morgan turned to smile at his new husband. When he saw Hotch's returning smile, he excused himself from the group of women and made his way over to the head table and sat next to Hotch in the chair vacated by Shawn.

"Hello Mr. Hotchner," he whispered seductively.

"Hello to you Mr. Morgan-Hotchner," Hotch responded, his voice deep with lust.

"You don't have to call me Morgan-Hotchner, Aaron," Morgan admonished him.

"Yes I do, because even though I'm flattered that you took my name, you will always be a Morgan and I never want you to think that I've forgotten that, or that I don't respect that, and I never want you to forget it either," Hotch stated adamantly.

Without responding to the loving words, Morgan leaned over and kissed his new husband deeply and passionately, a prelude to what was waiting for them when they finally escaped the festivities of their wedding reception and beat a hasty retreat to their honeymoon suite in the Caribbean. Morgan couldn't wait, his pants becoming tight as he thought about the hours, days, weeks (two, as a matter of fact, one of those rare moments of Chief Strauss displaying a heart) to come in his husband's arms, with his husband's lips, hands, ass, dick, teeth, and tongue. Morgan groaned softly as his mind raced with images.

"Are you okay baby?" Hotch asked with a knowing smile, his thoughts having been filled the exact same way since the reception started.

"Yes, but I really just want to say goodbye to the kids, thank my mom and leave for Barbados," turning to look at Hotch with a lust-filled gaze, "Would it be horribly rude if we left now?"

Hotch growled low in his throat before standing and lifting Morgan with him, "God, I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

_***Sorry it took a week for me to update again, my stupid Word stopped working so I had to wait until I could get a new one before I could even try to salvage the story. But, don't worry, it's up and running and we are back on track! Woo! Please rate and review guys! The next chapter is going to see both Hotch and Morgan in a blissful position and then a heartbreaking one, so be prepared okay? REVIEW, review, ReViEw!* **_


	14. Anxious

***Chapter Fourteen: Anxious. **

**Hotch and Morgan Established Relationship. **

**Slash Warning. This chapter is rated: R (not M)**

**I do not own "Criminal Minds", the show, its characters, its locations or its brand. I am just a die hard fan who loves to write stories about them.**

* * *

They couldn't get off the damn plane fast enough. Morgan bounced up and down in his seat, waiting for the fasten seatbelt sign to go off. He ignored his husband's soft chuckle beside him and grunted when another second passed with the light still on.

"Anxious, love?" Hotch leaned over to whisper in his lover's ear.

"Aaron, if I don't get you into a hotel room, so you can fuck me and we can consummate our damn marriage, I'm going to scream," Morgan hissed between clenched teeth.

Hotch laughed again, "So I take it that's a yes?"

The light finally went off and Morgan practically tore off his seatbelt and jumped up from his seat, narrowly missing slamming his head in the overhead compartment. Grabbing his husband's hand and for the first time grateful that they had foregone any carry-on luggage, he dragged his husband to the door of the plane and rushed him off without speaking.

"Slow down baby," Hotch laughed.

Morgan just growled as he maneuvered them through the crowd of people in the Parisian airport. _Why were there so many damn people in the Paris airport?_ He asked himself. Finally getting to the baggage claim, he released his husband's hand long enough to grab their suitcases as they came through. Turning he growled low in his throat again when he noticed his mate's amused glance.

"I'll go and get the cab, how about that?" Hotch soothed him before moving off without another word. Morgan nodded and with a supernatural burst of strength, lifted both of their suitcases and walked outside towards his husband.

Hotch stood outside of a waiting cab, a small smile on his face as he watched Morgan carry the suitcases towards the trunk of the car and place them inside, without any help from the taxi driver. He licked his lips as he watched the muscles in Morgan's shirt bulge and flex with his movements. Morgan leaned over then to arrange the suitcases in the trunk neatly and Hotch's cock jumped in reflex to the sight of his husband's ass. Morgan stood then and looked at Hotch's expression, a smirk coming to his face when he noticed the way his mate leered at him seductively.

"See something you like Boss man?" he asked, his voice a low growl.

"I see something I love," Hotch responded, his hand squeezing Morgan's ass as he stopped in front of him.

"Mmmm, love huh?" Morgan teased as he kissed Hotch's chin.

"Yes, baby, I love you and your cock and especially your ass," Hotch agreed before biting his lip as he contemplated his next question, "What do you think about getting my name tattooed on your ass?"

Morgan's eyes widened comically before they narrowed and grew darker with lust and he growled, "I'd love to have your name tattooed on my ass honey."

"Really?" Hotch asked incredulously, surprised at Morgan's willingness to obtain the ink.

"Yes, really. I'd do anything for you Aaron. Now, where will you have my name tattooed? On your cock? On your ass? Or maybe…." Morgan's voice trailed off as his fingers caressed Hotch's chest right above his heart.

Hotch grinned, "Yes, I will have your name tattooed on my heart."

The two men kissed gently and lovingly then, the kiss quickly turning passionate and frenzied. Morgan jerked back and climbed into the taxi quickly, before reaching up and pulling Hotch into the car behind him, almost knocking the older man out on the doorframe. He pulled Hotch into his arms and kissed him deeply before pulling away to tell the driver where to take them.

"And if you don't want to watch two men have sex in your backseat, I suggest you get us there as fast as you can, because I'm going to be fucking my husband in the next few minutes whether we're in the cab or the hotel," Hotch growled before tearing open Morgan's shirt and fastening his lips to one dark nipple.

The taxi driver squeaked and pulled his taxi quickly into traffic, driving quickly to the hotel, getting there in record time, but still not before seeing the two men shove their hands down each other's pants, never once breaking their kiss.

* * *

_**I know that it's been quite a while, but I've been SUPER UBER busy! Working, going back to college, starting up my own business, writing three books at once (I've got like a very low attention span), and some family members passed away and others got extremely ill. But I will try to update more frequently now that things have come to a lull somewhat.**_

_**So, PLEASE Rate and Review! You are my motivation! Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**-Veronica Victorian "VeeVee"**_


	15. The Honeymoon From Hell Part One

***Chapter Fifteen: The Honeymoon From Hell Part One. **

**Hotch and Morgan Established Relationship. **

**Slash Warning. This chapter is rated: M. You have been warned!**

**I do not own "Criminal Minds", the show, its characters, its locations or its brand. I am just a die hard fan who loves to write stories about them.**

Hotch and Morgan stumbled into their honeymoon suite, their lips locked in a kiss that had begun right outside of the door, their hands ripping off shirts, jackets, buttons on pants….the bellboy from the hotel stood watching them, inhaling deeply and swallowing thickly as his erection grew larger in his uniform pants. The two men, caramel and vanilla, were beautiful together. He swallowed as he watched the younger black man drop to his knees and pull down the pants of his partner before opening his mouth wide and swallowing down the cock of the older man.

"Oh GOD! DEREK!" Hotch groaned as his head fell back, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. He thrust his hips forward, groaning when Morgan swallowed around the head, taking him down his throat, his nose against his stomach.

"Cela est si chaud," the whispered voice broke through the haze of Hotch's desire and jerking his cock out of his husband's throat, he turned swiftly and glared at the bellboy who stood plastered against the wall, his pants around his ankles, his thick erection jutting out proudly.

"What the hell?" Morgan demanded as he stood to his feet furiously.

"Sshh," Hotch soothed his husband, "He doesn't mean any harm baby. He was just turned on by the two of us together obviously. Right?" he asked the young man as he turned back to look at him.

"Oui. Yes," the young boy rasped out as he hastily jerked up his pants, stuffing his still hard cock back into the pants as he zipped them up.

Morgan sighed, his eyes sliding closed at the look of complete mortification that crossed the young boy's face.

"It's okay. Why don't you just go ahead and take this tip and go back to work?" he suggested as he held out a 50-dollar bill.

The young boy rushed forward to accept the tip, bowed deeply, his cheeks bright red before turning to run from the room. Hotch turned to look at Morgan, his cock still hard amazingly, with a grin on his face. Both men collapsed into laughter, the sexual tension lightening a bit as they quickly divested themselves of their clothes before tumbling into the bed amidst laughter, kisses, groping, and nibbles. Their lighthearted moment becoming one fraught with passion and lust.

"God baby, could you stop with the teasing and fuck me already?" Morgan groaned out, his head thrown back, his back bowing up off the bed, his feet planted firmly as he thrust his groin upwards.

Hotch chuckled before leaning down and lightly nipping the younger man's thighs. "Do you want me baby? Is that what you're saying?"

Morgan merely growled and then whimpered when Hotch thrust two fingers deep within his puckered entrance.

"Need you," he gasped out when Hotch added another finger.

Hotch kissed his husband's groin before grabbing the lube from where it lay on the bed and slicking up his thick, red manhod that oozed pre-cum. He shivered at the feeling of his hand on his throbbing erection, before gritting his teeth and pressing deep within the younger man.

Morgan breathed out and forced his body to relax to welcome his husband's pressing member inside of him. Both men groaned in pleasure at the feeling of their connection.

"You feel so good baby. So hot. So tight. I just want to be with you like this forever," Hotch grunted as he began to slowly and deeply thrust within his partner.

Morgan's only response was a husky moan.

"What's that baby?" Hotch asked with a chuckle at his mate's inability to respond.

Morgan only grunted again before grabbing the back of his husband's head and pulling him down into a deeply passionate kiss.

"God I love you so much," Morgan whispered moments before he threw his head back and yelled Hotch's name, his come spurting up between their bodies.

Morgan's tight channel clutching and squeezing his erection was all Hotch needed before he fell over the edge into blissful surrender, his body jerking and spasming as his release rushed from him to fill his mate's ass. The amount of his release was so copious that it wasn't long before some of it trickled from Morgan's hole to soak the sheets. Hotch held still until the last shudder left his body and he fell over next to his husband, his now soft manhood slipping from the younger man's body. The two men gasped for breath, both sighing in contentment when Hotch pulled his husband into his arms, the younger man's head resting on his shoulder.

This was how he'd always wanted them to be. This was bliss to him. This was heaven. Hotch smiled, happy to finally be able to claim this man as his own. Derek Morgan, the quintessential playboy, had settled down _with him._ They were married, they had a house, two kids, two dogs and a pool. Nothing could go wrong now, everything was perfect.

_***Author's Note: I was going to let the angst begin now, but I had one of you request that I let them have a little bit of happiness on their honeymoon before the drama and misery began and I promised that I would, which is why this is Part One of The Honeymoon From Hell. The drama and pain are coming, just not now…maybe the next installment or the one after that. Also, don't forget about the unnamed French bellboy, we'll see him again and you're going to be shocked when you find out who he has ties to. Hahaha. Anyway, Rate and Review!***_


	16. The Honeymoon From Hell Part Two

**Chapter Sixteen: The Honeymoon From Hell. Part Two. Morgan and Hotch Established Relationship. Slash. Criminal Minds Fan Fiction. Rated M. You Have Been WARNED! I don't own "Criminal Minds" but I wish I did!**

Hotch struggled against the hands holding him back as he rushed towards the man whose arm was wrapped firmly around his husband's throat, the gunshot wound in his stomach bleeding profusely.

"Let him go you asshole! Morgan! Baby talk to me! Look at me Derek, please?" Hotch yelled at his lover as his head dropped forward. "You promised me! You promised me that you wouldn't die on me! Derek! Fight! Don't let this bitch win! Derek! PLEASE!"

_*******Flashback*******_

"Oh. My. Ever-loving God!" Morgan sighed as he collapsed forward in his husband's arms, resting his head on the older man's shoulder. "You can call me your wife whenever you want to as long as you keep fucking me like that!" he sighed again.

Hotch chuckled breathlessly as he struggled to come down from the orgasmic high that he was currently on after the three hour long lovemaking session he had just engaged in with his husband. "So I can call you my wife huh? My little woman?"

Morgan grunted in response and clenched the muscles in his ass around his partner's softened shaft, causing the other man to hiss. "Don't be stupid Aaron," Morgan groaned as he attempted to disentangle himself from his lover's arms. He pulled back and kissed the older man's lips before lifting up and allowing his dick to slip from his ass…as well as the copious amounts of ejaculatory fluids.

"Damn baby, you look good with my come dripping from your ass like that," Hotch murmured as his cock began to stir to life again.

Morgan looked at the growing member and grinned, "Really Aaron? 3 hours, 8 orgasms, 4 blowjobs, 2 fucks with you on top and 2 with me riding you and you're ready to go AGAIN? You are absolutely insatiable man! What the hell is wrong with you?" the younger man chuckled and ducked when his husband, his boss, threw a pillow at his head.

"Ass," Hotch grumbled as he fell backwards in exhaustion and annoyance.

"You love this ass," Morgan teased as he slapped his ass, watching as his husband watched him. Getting an idea in his head, he walked towards the settee that lay in the suite across from the bed and kneeled over it, spreading his ass cheeks for his lover's appraisal. He chuckled when he heard the low groan from across the room. Bending over further he took one finger and rubbed it around the pucker of his ass before slowly pressing it inside.

Twin sounds of moans greeted him then and he realized with a start that one of them came from him. He began fucking himself with that one finger before pressing two deep inside of him, quickly inserting three deep inside of him. He groaned deep in his chest, his cock becoming engorged.

"Oh god," he moaned as his fingers brushed across his prostate, causing his body to jerk from the pleasure.

He heard his partner growl, moments before Hotch pulled his fingers from his ass and kneeling behind him, replaced them with his tongue. Sucking his own juices from his lover's ass. It didn't take long for Morgan to begin fucking himself on Hotch's tongue, whimpers and nonsensical words falling from his throat.

"Please Aaron. Baby, please. I need…" he pleaded.

"I know what you need," Hotch responded seconds before he thrust his hardened shaft deeply within his partner's ass. Both men groaned in appreciation, those groans changing into sighs and moans of pleasure. Leaning forward Hotch wrapped one arm around the younger man's chest and pulled him back as he buried himself deeper within his shaft, he licked the crease of his husband's neck and shoulder and as he felt his orgasm overtake him, leaned over to bite gently and prevent himself from screaming. He felt his lover jerk and shake with the force of his orgasm before he yelled out his husband's name.

The two men collapsed forward, both of them gasping for breath.

"Nine orgasms," Morgan panted.

_Later that Day_

"You have to promise me that you will never ever stop fighting to live. Promise me that you won't die," Hotch implored of his husband.

Morgan rolled his eyes, "I don't even know why we're having this conversation Aaron. I was shot once, trying to take down an Unsub. I learned my lesson. I will be extra careful. I have two children to raise and I'm a wife to an amazing man," he smirked at Hotch's raised eyebrow, "Yes, I've accepted the role of the woman in our relationship." He sighed as he noticed the serious look come back into Hotch's eyes, "I know you're scared something like that will happen again, but it won't. And if it does," he stated quickly, raising a hand when he noticed Hotch open his mouth to speak, "I promise that I will never stop fighting to live. I promise that I won't stop trying to come back to you. And-" he leaned forward to kiss his partner whose face had softened somewhat at his words, "I promise that I won't die."

Hotch merely nodded before pulling the younger man up from his chair and sat him down in his lap. They sat outside of a café in Paris…not eating the food or drinking the wine that they'd ordered. Hotch deepened the kiss and let his hands squeeze the firm globes of his husband's ass. He heard Morgan moan and smiled.

"Derek?" he heard a woman squeal. "Derek Morgan! Is that you?"

Morgan and Hotch pulled back from their kiss and Hotch watched Morgan's reaction to the woman who had stopped next to their table.

"Lisa?" Morgan whispered in surprise, standing up from his seat to hug the woman.

"So you do remember me!" the woman laughed.

"Of course I do, you were the last woman that I was with before Aaron and I-" Morgan hesitated, unsure for the first time in his life of how to proceed.

"Yes, dear. I'd heard that you and your boss had fallen in love and were now in a relationship. Hello Agent Hotchner," Lisa grinned tightly at the older gentleman sitting in the chair.

"Pleasure to meet you Lisa-?" Hotch raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Lisa's fine," she nodded at him before dismissing him, turning her adoring gaze back to Morgan. "So Derek! What are you doing in gay Paree? Oh well….I guess we know the answer to that!" she laughed shrilly before her eyes became very hard and shrewd. "And what is that ring doing on your finger? You told me that you would never get married Derek. Don't tell me that you're gay AND married now! Say it isn't so!"

Confused if she actually wanted him to respond, Derek just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "When you know, you know….you know?" he grinned shakily.

Lisa's eyes looked him up and down as if weighing him on a moral scale and finding him lacking. "Yes, when you know, you know. Just like I knew with you. I knew you were the man for me, the man I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with, the man who was to be the father of my children."

"Well, Derek and I already have two children, so I guess you lost there too," Hotch growled angrily as he stood from his chair, attempting to step forward to protect his mate from the insane and lethal gleam in the woman's eyes.

Everything moved in slow motion then. Lisa pulled a gun from her purse and shot Morgan in the stomach at close range. A large man stepped in between Morgan and Hotch and began to drag the injured man away. Only frozen in shock for a moment, Hotch tried to run after his husband but was being held back by three other men, all of whom were at least twice his size.

_Present Day and Time_

Morgan had promised him, Hotch thought these words over and over as he replayed the entire situation over and over again in his head, to the police, to his team over the phone, to the FBI in America, and to his team again when they all showed up to lend their support.

His husband had promised not to die and Morgan always kept his promises.

_***Author's Note: The next chapter will be from different POV's so prepare yourself. Hotch and Morgan will both start to have flashbacks of their time together, but don't expect a quick rescue or reunion….it's not going to happen. Rate and REVIEW!***_


End file.
